Dueños del Destino Fic
by Angylito
Summary: Bella está comprometida con Edward, tiene una vida perfecta pero rutinaria. Un día ella conocerá al chico perfecto, diferente a todo lo que ha vivido, sacándola de su monotonía. TODOS HUMANOS y dedicado a KOKORO BLACK
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **_Hola!! Bueno este es fic que estoy escribiendo para mi amiga Kokoro en honor a su primer año de escritora de Fics … Espero de corazón que les guste. __**Comienza un poco lento, aviso**__. Pero con el paso de los capítulos se pondrá más interesante. Este fic tendrá Lemmon por lo que se necesita de una mente abierta si eres menor de edad._ Es _**POV Bella, Edward y Jake. TODOS HUMANOS. **__Espero sus comentarios___

_**Con amor **_

_**Angylito**_

.

.

.

**Dueños del Destino**

**Summary :** los caminos de la vida de dos personas muy diferentes se entrelazan por obra del destino, Bella está comprometida con Edward, tiene una vida perfecta pero rutinaria. Un día ella conocerá al chico perfecto, diferente a todo lo que ha vivido, sacándola de su monotonía. Pero no todo puede ser felicidad, resulta que él no es el indicado para ella, no es el muchacho que su padre escogió, y nunca lo será. Por lo que ella debe luchar por cambiar su destino.

**.**

**Raiting : M**

**.**

**Prólogo :**

_**"Fuego De Noche, Nieve De Día"**_

_**Ricky Martín **___

_Antes de que empiece a amanecer__  
__Y vuelvas a tu vida habitual__  
__Debes comprender que entre los dos__  
__Todo ha sido puro y natural___

_Tu loca manía Has sido mía__  
__Solo una vez Dulce ironía__  
__Fuego de noche, nieve de día___

_**Luego te levantas y te vas**____**  
**__**Él te está esperando como siempre**____**  
**__**Luces tu sonrisa más normal**____**  
**__**Blanca, pero fría como nieve**___

_Tu loca manía Has sido mía__  
__Solo una vez Dulce ironía__  
__Fuego de noche, nieve de día___

_Y mientras yo me quedo sin ti__  
__Como un huracán rabioso y febril__  
__Tanta pasión, tanta osadía oh, tu___

_Fuego de noche, nieve de día___

_Noche a noche en blanco sin dormir__  
__Ardo entre los pliegues de mi cama__  
__Se que estas a punto de venir__  
__Pero solo viene la mañana___

_Tu loca manía Has sido mía__  
__Solo una vez Dulce ironía__  
__Fuego de noche, nieve de día___

_Y mientras yo me quedo sin ti__  
__Como un huracán rabioso y febril__  
__Tanta pasión, tanta osadía oh, tu___

_Fuego de noche, nieve de día_

**.**

Siempre me queje porque nunca pasa nada en este lugar. Y Ahora que eso puede ser diferente algo me asusta. Algo, más allá de lo humano me quiere alejarme de mi felicidad.

Hace tiempo ya que la vida se ha vuelto una rutina insoportable. Cada miserable día es igual. Y cuando por fin logramos romper esta idiosincrasia de la vida resulta que no es para nosotros aquella felicidad, sino que más bien no es lo que el destino nos tiene preparado, y el dejarnos llevar por el corazón y olvidar la razón es lo que nos hace hacer lo que el mundo consideraría como lo incorrecto.

¿Acaso estamos obligados a seguir patrones que digan de quién debemos enamorarnos?.

Estamos destinados a una persona que es la indicada para nosotros. Donde esa persona, solo esa persona es la que nos corresponde y sea quién sea quien dirige las obras del corazón desde arriba tiene la razón. Podría culparlo a él, si, sería perfecto. Así dejaría de sentirme mal por sentir esta atracción por el chico "incorrecto". Pero ya tomé una determinación… Lucharé en contra de nuestros destinos.

La coincidencia si existe, no todo tiene que ser obra del destino. Ese día yo podría haber ido a cualquier otro lugar, podría haber salido con mi novio o con mis amigas. Pero no, la casualidad me llevó hasta él. Jacob Black era lo opuesto a mi destino.

Una señal es todo lo que necesito. Si él me diera solo UNA señal para luchar, yo sería capaz de dejarlo todo por estar a su lado otra noche más.

.

.

.

**Nos leemos en el próximo Capítulo. **


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:**_ Aquí les dejo ya el primer capítulo de este fic. Ya de a poquito irá tomando más protagonismo Jake ^^ .Espero que les guste y comenten. Este será un Fic para las Team Jacob, lo siento por mis Team Edward. Pero se me hace justo que Jacob tenga su minuto de fama también. El final de este Fic ya está escrito…_

_**Con amor **_

_**Angylito**_

* * *

**  
Dueños del Destino**

**Summary :** Los caminos de la vida de dos personas muy diferentes se entrelazan por obra del destino, Bella está comprometida con Edward, tiene una vida perfecta pero rutinaria. Un día ella conocerá al chico perfecto, diferente a todo lo que ha vivido, sacándola de su monotonía. Pero no todo puede ser felicidad, resulta que él no es el indicado para ella, no es el muchacho que su padre escogió, y nunca lo será. Por lo que ella debe luchar por cambiar su destino.

**.**

**Raiting : M**

**Capítulo 1 : Monotonía interrumpida**

**Bella POV**

Mis días siempre eran iguales, la monotonía de vivir en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks me está matando en vida. Todos los días es la misma historia. La misma gente, el mismo camino y si no fuera por qué a lo lejos tenemos uno que otro día despejado diría que hasta el clima es idéntico siempre. Cada día que paso aquí me consume las energías, las ganas de seguir viviendo.

El instituto también sucumbe ante la maldita monotonía. Cómo deseo poder marcharme lejos de aquí, no tener que ver más el color verde de los bosques nunca más en mi vida. Pero claro, marcharme sería imposible, no puedo dejar a mi padre solo, desde que mamá murió soy incapaz de negarle algo a él. Simplemente…. No puedo.

Fue así como terminé en un noviazgo con el hijo del Doctor Carlisle Cullen. El mejor Doctor del pueblo, y bastante adinerado. Su familia es siempre intachable, sus hijos y mujer son perfectos. Tienen la casa perfecta y el trabajo perfecto. Creo que esas fueron las características que vio Charlie, mi padre, para presentarme al menor de los chicos Cullen.

Edward Cullen tiene la misma edad que yo, 17 años. Estamos en las mismas clases y tenemos los mismos amigos. No digamos que estoy loca de amor por él, pero si le tengo mucho aprecio y cariño. Siempre ha sido un encanto conmigo. Supongo que él sí debe estar enamorado de mí.

Se supone que iremos juntos a la universidad, y cuando terminemos volveremos a Forks para casarnos, tener hijos y lograr la vida perfecta a la que él está acostumbrado.

Una vida llena de protocolos a seguir. No es que me interese tener sexo ya, pero tan perfecto y correcto es él que no me ha tocado ni un pelo, y eso porque cree que es mejor esperar al matrimonio. Todo tiene que ser siempre "PERFECTO"…

Edward es un tipo bueno, de lindos sentimientos, puro, gentil y un sin fin de cualidades que lo hacen ser el hombre ideal para cualquier mujer.

Me ayuda a estudiar, y desde que estoy con él mis calificaciones son geniales. Pero siempre es lo mismo. Jamás hacemos algo que no esté previamente organizado.

Sería malagradecida si digiera que mi vida es miserable a su lado. Es guapo, caballero, tierno y varonil. Absolutamente deseable ante los ojos de cualquiera. Pero no ante los míos.

Hoy como todos los días pasó por mí para ir a la escuela. Me senté en el lugar del copiloto como es de costumbre, él puso un Cd de música clásica, uno que siempre escuchamos, y encendió el motor de su Volvo Plateado. Sin dudas seria otro día igual al de todos los demás o al menos eso creía yo.

Mientras manejaba tomó mi mano y con sus largos dedos comenzó a rozar la palma de mi pequeña y huesuda mano. A veces me hacía sentir como si realmente pudiera amarlo y ser feliz con él. Estoy segura que tendría una buena vida a su lado.

Sus besos eran suaves, tiernos y dulces. Pero nunca fueron apasionados. Siempre eran iguales. Comenzaba tomando mi cuello con sus manos, se acercaba lentamente a mi rostro inclinando de a poco el suyo, luego de eso venía un pequeño jugueteo con nuestras narices para finalmente dar pequeños roces a mis labios los que siempre terminaban en un beso completo cuando jugueteaba tímidamente con mi lengua.

Me gustan sus besos, su olor, su forma de ser conmigo, su familia que siempre me ha recibido como si yo fuese una hija más, eran los detalles que me hacían respetarlo y quererlo.

Quizás sin darme cuenta podría enamorarme de él… Si solo se permitiera a sí mismo un poco más de espontaneidad, estoy segura que lo nuestro podría llegar a funcionar mejor. Hasta podría desearlo como hombre.

Cuando llegamos al aparcadero del instituto, me besó la frente y me pidió que cerrara los ojos. Esto hizo que despertara de mi trance donde solo lo que importa es el recuento de mi miserable, pero perfecta vida. Voltee mi cara para mirarle_. "Al fin algo diferente"._ – dije para mí - y obedecí cerrando los ojos sin hacer preguntas.

-Ciérralos bien Bella, no hagas trampa-

-Ok , los tengo cerrados.

- Ahora extiende tus manos amor.

Extendí una de ellas, y a los pocos segundos el puso una cajita pequeña en ellas. Con un beso en mi nariz me pidió que abriera mis ojos diciendo.

-Feliz aniversario Bella –

_Mierda lo olvidé_ -Tanto estar quejándome del mundo, olvidé por completo que hoy estábamos de cumple mes. Qué rápido pasa el tiempo.

- Gracias – pero… ¿Qué es?

-Abre y verás.

Abrí la pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo, y quedé asombrada con su contenido. Era un colgante con una enorme esmeralda en el centro. Simplemente hermoso. Tomé mi pelo y lo alenté a que fuera el mismo quien lo pusiera en mi cuello.

EL gesto se selló con un beso tierno. A veces me sentía mal de fingirle amor. Pero qué más daba, él era feliz.

Él bajo primero del auto y como siempre esperé paciente a que abriera mi puerta, tomara mi mano, cargara en sus fuertes hombros mi bolso, y volviera a tomar mi mano para caminar hasta nuestro salón.

La profesora ya estaba sentada en su lugar, en espera de que el resto de los alumnos tomaran asiento y he hicieran silencio para comenzar la clase.

La clase de geometría nunca fue mi favorita, pero Edward siempre resolvía mis dudas después de clases, y lo hacía ver tan simple, tan fácil. Esa era la única manera de entender y bueno también de mantener mí promedio. Necesito cada crédito para poder llegar a una buena universidad, ya que el coeficiente intelectual de mi novio era altísimo, y de seguro él quedaría en la mejor. Así como sus hermanas. Alice y Rosalie que ya estaban casadas habían estudiado ambas en Harvard. Se graduaron con honores, Alice quiso venir a Forks y ayudar a Carlisle en el hospital, ella era la mejor cirujana en todo el Estado de Washington, en cambio Rosalie, a diferencia del carácter dulce y compasivo de Alice tiene más bien un carácter fuerte, lo que encaja perfectamente con el perfil de una Abogada tan exitosa como ella. Sus esposos, Jasper y Emmett Hale, ambos hijos del dueño de unos de los casinos más famosos de Texas, también salieron de Harvard, ambos son Ingenieros.

Como ya venía diciendo, todos ellos son perfectos, y por el momento la posibilidad de ser padres no encaja, pues por el momento solo piensan en sus prometedoras carreras y en alcanzar la estabilidad económica.

Miré mi viejo reloj de _Hello Kitty _y ya casi era la hora de ir al casino a almorzar. Ya que sabía que Edward me explicaría la materia en casa más tarde, me dediqué a mirar por la ventana hacia el patio del instituto. No había nada diferente desde la semana pasada. Pero algo o más bien alguien llamó mi atención. Un muchacho, uno al que nunca había visto en esta escuela estaba sentado en una de las bancas, tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte y un rayo de sol bañaba su morena piel. Me pareció lindo.

El timbre que daba término a la clase sonó al fin, y salí de mi momento de distracción, Edward me esperaba paciente con nuestros libros ya bajo el brazo.

Nos sentamos a almorzar en el lugar de siempre. Y otra vez vi a ese chico. Su cara estaba bañada de alegría, de espontaneidad contagiosa, todo el entorno que lo rodeaba se veía sucumbido ante su energía positiva. Una sonrisa sin razón se marcó en mi cara.

-¿Bella?- Edward me sacó de mi vacilación.

-Dime Ed…

-¿Te parece que invitemos a sentarse con nosotros al chico nuevo?.

-¿A qué chico nuevo?.

-Él – ¿Acaso era una broma?, si, de seguro notó que lo estaba mirando. Porque en cuanto voltee para ver a quien señalaba vi que se trataba de aquel muchacho al que había pasado mirando toda la mañana.

-¿Lo dices enserio?.- Intenté no sonar nerviosa.

-Si, claro. Es que me parece cara conocida.

-Si así lo quieres, por mi no hay problema.

Edward se puso de pié y con mirada amable caminó hacía aquel muchacho. Él le respondió con una sonrisa ante la invitación. Caminaron juntos hacia nuestra mesa.

-Hola soy Jacob – Su mirada era en extremo cálida, su sonrisa radiante, pero su olor tan varonil me hiso divagar por medio segundo. Sacudí mi cabeza para reintegrarme en la escena.

-Jacob ella es Bella, mi novia.

Solo pude balbucear un tímido "Hola" como respuesta.

Por un minuto creí que mis ojos se perdían en los suyos.


	3. Chapter 3

**  
N/A:** Awww tengo solo un Review en este Fic jajaja pero me hiso muy feliz *.* jajajjaja lo sé soy Loser jajajaj pero ni modo, aquí te dejo el 2do capítulo nenita. Besitos por montones!! Espero te guste. Ya en el cuart cap. Hay un Pov Jake :D

* * *

**Dueños del Destino**

**Summary :** Los caminos de la vida de dos personas muy diferentes se entrelazan por obra del destino, Bella está comprometida con Edward, tiene una vida perfecta pero rutinaria. Un día ella conocerá al chico perfecto, diferente a todo lo que ha vivido, sacándola de su monotonía. Pero no todo puede ser felicidad, resulta que él no es el indicado para ella, no es el muchacho que su padre escogió, y nunca lo será. Por lo que ella debe luchar por cambiar su destino.

**.**

**Raiting : M**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Cena para Cuatro.**

-Espero no te molestes que invite a Jake y Jessica a cenar con nosotros.

-No, para nada. Es solo que…

-¿Qué sucede, Bella. – La cara de Edward no reflejaba preocupación alguna, era como si solo preguntara por cumplir.

-Nada, él me agrada, pero Jessica… Bueno, a decir verdad ya no la soporto. – En mi interior no había una verdadera razón para odiarla. Pero… -Edward me interrumpió simulando tener interés en mi queja.

-Ah, es eso. Bueno pero no podía decirle que no la invitara, ellos parecen ser buenos amigos.

"_¿Cómo decirle que ese era el principal motivo por el que su presencia me incomodaba?"._

Nunca había tenido relación alguna con Jessica Stanley, no había tenido motivos antes como para que me molestara su presencia. ¿Acaso lo que sentía eran celos de que fuese ella la invitada de Jake, tal vez estaba celosa porque me gustaría ser yo su acompañante esta noche?.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que vi por primera vez a Jacob Black, Edward y él ya eran prácticamente mejores amigos. Y yo ya sabía bastante sobre él.

No tuve que preguntar, mi novio sin darse cuenta había reunido más información sobre él de lo que yo misma habría conseguido.

Jacob Black era su nombre, venía desde la Reservación LA PUSH, siempre estudió allí, pero por problemas de su padre… (Creo que se llama Billy Black), con el director de su antiguo instituto él decidió cambiarlo para que estudiara aquí en Forks.

Él nos comentó en el aparcadero que extrañaba muchísimo a sus amigos –Quil y Embry –Ambos aún viven y estudian allí. Ahora solo podía estar con ellos los fines de semana, pues tanto como ellos y él estaban saturados en deberes. Asique los Sábados y Domingos siempre se juntaban para conversar y tomar una que otra lata de cerveza.

También ya estaba al tanto de la fecha de su cumpleaños y de lo mucho que odiaba este instituto y que de no ser por nosotros sería literalmente un infierno.

Jake se adaptó rápidamente a nuestro pequeño y selecto grupo de "amigos". Y eso no era difícil de entender, el chico era muy sociable, siempre sabía cuando opinar y cuando no, conocía un poco de cada tema y siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos.

Pero yo sabía cuando fingía esa linda sonrisa, no es que fingiera por que no le agradara alguien en particular del grupo, es solo que estoy segura que extrañaba a sus amigos y su antiguo instituto en LA PUSH.

Lo notaba porque era como ver una nube gris tapando el brillo de la luna o como la mirada de un niño jugando con un globo y que de pronto sin más este se reventase. Sus ojos eran tan expresivos que con ellos le era casi imposible mentir.

Es divertido crear conclusiones en mi mente sobre él. Saber si estaba feliz, triste, enojado, distraído o incluso cuando intentaba disimular su incomodidad cuando Edward y los demás comenzaban a alardear del último viaje que habían hecho, de cuál sería el auto que les comprarían sus padres, etc…

Creo que solo una o dos veces Jake me sorprendió mirándole, aunque desvié rápidamente la mirada de sus ojos que se clavaban en los míos como si pudiesen nadar en ellos. Por suerte que Edward nunca se ha dado cuenta, ya no es como antes, ósea, me refiero a que ya no está pendiente de mí las veinticuatro horas del día, supongo que es porqué desde que lo escogieron como el nuevo capitán del equipo de Béisbol anda medio distraído, solo se la pasa hablando de nuevas jugadas con Mike Newton que poco a poco se introducía en nuestro grupo.

Al final, Edward tenía razón, él si conocía a Jake desde antes, aunque no de forma tan cercana pero sí habían hablado antes.

Carlisle había sido el médico de cabecera de la madre de Jake en sus últimos años de agonía, él y Billy, el padre de Jake, se había vuelo buenos amigos, y cuando el maldito cáncer derrotó a su madre, Carlisle en un gesto de apoyo había asistido al funeral con toda su familia, fue allí donde Edward y Jake se vieron por primera vez, luego de eso habían compartido una que otra cena de cortesía. Pero más allá de eso no había ningún otro tipo de relación, bueno hasta ahora, que ambos se habían dado cuenta que compartían la pasión por los automóviles y por la velocidad al conducir.

-Ya llegamos cariño. –La voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos. Ya estábamos en la puerta del Restaurant. Qué corto se había hecho el viaje hasta Port Ángeles.

Al instante divisé el auto rojo de Jacob aparcado delante del nuestro.

Edward tomó mi mano para ayudarme a salir del auto y una vez fuera de este me abrazó por la cintura besando mi frente. Pero yo solo podía mirar al chico que ayudaba a bajar a Jessica, deseando ser ella.

Entramos por la lujosa puerta del Restaurant, Edward había hecho la reservación hace días, y los mozos se peleaban por atenderle. Todos conocían a Carlisle y sobre todo las cuantiosas propias que los miembros de su familia dejaban siempre.

La cena era para cuatro, a veces odiaba tanta burguesía por parte de mi novio, simplemente sería feliz comiendo un plato de fideos preparados por él, algo simple. Tanta parafernalia me hacía sentir incómoda. Y me di cuenta de que no era la única en sentirse así. La cara de Jacob era igual a la mía. Por el contrario, Jessica parecía alucinada con el lugar y la atención. Para Edward era diferente, él estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado como alguien importante. Aunque él siempre era bondadoso y humilde con todo el mundo.

Pedimos una botella de champaña, estábamos celebrando el nuevo puesto de Edward en el equipo. Al rato sentí como tanto alcohol en mi cuerpo comenzaba a subir hasta mi cabeza, por lo que decidí ausentarme por unos momentos y salir a tomar un poco de aire, aprovecharía para fumarme un cigarrillo a escondidas.

Edward y Jessica estaban afanados conversando sobre quien tiene más, por lo que no me prestó demasiada importancia cuando le dije que saldría un momento.

"_Rayos, olvidé mi chaqueta adentro, no pensé en que haría tanto frio afuera"_.

De pronto con suavidad alguien puso sobre mis hombros una chaqueta, el olor de esa persona disparó en mi estomago la partida para una carrera de mariposas. Era Jake, no había dudas en eso. Podía reconocer su aroma en cualquier parte.

Mis mejillas se ruborizaron, intenté relajarme a la fuerza para no delatarme. Pero él lo notó igual, solo que le dio otro significado a ese rojizo en mi rostro.

-Bella, mírate, estás roja de frío.

-Sí, olvidé mi chaqueta. –Intenté sonar normal.

-Y dime… ¿También estabas aburrida con la conversación allí dentro?.

-Si a decir verdad es una de las cosas que odio de Edward, odio que se ponga a alardear de lo que tiene o tendrá.

-Sí a mí también me molesta eso. Aunque a Jessica le parece fascinante.

-Tú y Jess parecen llevarse muy bien.

-La verdad es que sí. Eso creo.

-Amm…

Con su respuesta sentí un escalofrío que recorrió de arriba abajo mi columna vertebral.

-¿Sigues con frío?. –Qué ingenuo es.

-Sí.

Se acercó un poco a mí y me abrazó, la ola de calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo hiso que mi cabeza diera vueltas sin compasión.

-Creo que no beberé más champaña, la cabeza me da mil vueltas. –Era obvio que ese efecto no lo había causado el alcohol, sino más bien su cercanía.

-Disculpa, ¿Te molesta que te abrase?.

-No, para nada…

Pasamos un momento así, no pasó segundo en que mi corazón dejara de acelerarse. Pero ya tenía que volver a la realidad. Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que habíamos salido del restaurant. Le pedí que no le dijera a Edward de que había estado fumando. Pero él se rió y solo giño un ojo.

Entré primero, flote hacia el baño, pues aun sentía su calor.

Sabía que solo lo había hecho para ser caballeroso conmigo, pero para mí, había sido como un sueño.

Cuando llegué a la mesa él ya estaba sentado al lado de Jessica, y Edward ya estaba pagando la cuenta para irnos a casa.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:**_ Hola!! Aquí está el 3er Capítulo, siento la demora. Pero mi casa estaba llena de gente, Bueno les cuento que ya mañana entro a clases, solo espero tener tiempo para mi hobbie que es escribir T.T. Enserio que mil gracias por todas las alertas, no me enojo si comentan jajaja Besitos!!_

* * *

**Dueños del Destino**

**Summary :** Los caminos de la vida de dos personas muy diferentes se entrelazan por obra del destino, Bella está comprometida con Edward, tiene una vida perfecta pero rutinaria. Un día ella conocerá al chico perfecto, diferente a todo lo que ha vivido, sacándola de su monotonía. Pero no todo puede ser felicidad, resulta que él no es el indicado para ella, no es el muchacho que su padre escogió, y nunca lo será. Por lo que ella debe luchar por cambiar su destino.

**.**

**Raiting : M**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 : Conflicto interno**

**Bella Pov**

Cada día que pasa la amistad entre Jake y Edward crece, tanto o más como la confusión que se adueña de mis sentimientos. Es difícil describir lo que este extraño provoca en mí.

Nunca he sido buena mintiendo, y fingir que las hormonas no me traicionan cada vez que me acerco a él me resulta en extremo complicado. Por una parte están los sentimientos de gratitud y respeto hacía mi pareja, y por otro lado mis pesadillas se cambiaron brutalmente por sueños placenteros, cargados de deseo por un cuerpo que no es el "indicado".

Ya van tres noches seguidas en que el dueño absoluto de mis sueños es Jacob, siempre despierto con la sensación y el deseo de que ese sueño fuera real, de que verdaderamente sentí sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo. De que sus labios se encontraron con los míos en un beso ardiente pero al mismo tiempo tierno. Sé que está mal, no quiero sentirlo, pero supongo que la intriga por la adrenalina de obtener lo prohibido me está jugando en contra, algo así como un arma de doble filo.

Solo tenía una imagen y una sensación grabadas en mi mente, y era la del calor del cuerpo de Jake tocando el mío. Solo bastó un abraso de él para que mi mundo se diera vuelta por completo.

No lo quería, no lo buscaba, solo llegó a mí. Lo amaba aunque no deseaba hacerlo.

No me explico en qué momento me enamoré de él. A veces creo que fue simplemente amor a primera vista.

Cómo no sentirme atraída hacia él si era perfecto. Sus gruesas cejas, sus pequeños ojos rasgados, la curvatura de sus labios, el bronceado de su piel, su corta cabellera negra, su ancha y fornida espalda y su aroma que me seguía a todas partes, porqué aún estaba fresco en mi memoria.

Decidí que lo mejor sería alejarme de él por unos días, intentar evitarlo, pero como hacerlo sin que Edward se diese cuenta, de dónde sacar un pretexto para no verlo. Era imposible, somos compañeros de clases, y a diario comíamos juntos en nuestra ahora extensa mesa en el casino. Tan pronto como comprendí que sería imposible me di por vencida. Ya no podía hacer nada. Solo resignarme a quererle en silencio. Porque estoy segura que Charlie jamás aprobaría que rompiera mi noviazgo con el prefecto Edward Cullen. Y menos si se enterara que Jake es solo el hijo de un artesano de LA PUCH.

Varios días pasaron, y mi esfuerzo por ignorarle se hizo humo en cada instante que estaba cerca de él. Era difícil no mirarlo. Así como era difícil no sentirme una perra por pensar en otro mientras que mi novio estaba sentado a mi lado dándome en el gusto cada vez que se lo permitía.

Eran sentimientos revueltos. Uno bueno y uno malo, bueno era como me sentía solo con su presencia diaria y malo por cómo engañaba a Edward, alejándolo cada vez más de mi corazón, despojándolo del pequeño lugar que se había ganado con sus detalles de caballero, todo un Romeo.

Estoy en extremo confundida, desearía tener la más mínima señal de saber si lo que siento es mutuo. Tener la oportunidad de estar con el único hombre que ha desequilibrado mi universo por completo.

Jake se había convertido en mi pecado capital, en mi lujuria por querer sentirlo solo mío, en mi gula por querer degustarlo, en mi Ira por saber que jamás será mío, en mi envidia por que otra pudiese tocarlo, en mi avaricia por desearlo con tanto ahínco y querer poseerlo como una joya costosa, en mi soberbia por no escuchar los consejos de la razón y en mi pereza de querer pasar mis días tendida sobre su cuerpo.

Caminé hacia mi casillero para guardar mis tenis de gimnasia cuando una nota de color turquesa cayó al piso. Era la invitación al cumpleaños de Ángela Weber.

"_Estás cordialmente invitada a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, a realizarse este sábado en mi casa ubicada en la Av Maple #0125-A – Forks. No faltes. Con Amor Ángela Weber. "_

Miré de reojo los casilleros de Edward, Jake y de Jessica. Cómo lo sospechaba una tarjeta similar se encontraba pegada en ellos. Tomé mi nota y la guardé entre medio del libro de la siguiente clase.

Más tarde en el casino todo mundo hablaba de aquella fiesta. Y en nuestra mesa el tema no pasó ajeno. Jessica ya coordinaba con Jake la hora en que debía pasar por ella a casa, y Edward hablaba con Mike sobre con qué ropa irían y que marca de Ron era mejor para llevar a la fiesta.

Era más que evidente que iríamos todos juntos. No me gustan muchos las fiestas, podría excusarme, decir que me siento enferma o algo por el estilo, pero sin embargo quería ir, Jake estaría allí. Y yo estaré donde él lo esté.

* * *

Estaba todo el instituto en la fiesta, no se nos dificultó mucho encontrar la casa de Ángela, ya que Alice, la hermana de Edward se había encargado de la decoración, y cómo siempre se había excedido, el lugar estaba iluminado con cientos de luces, con pequeños faroles azulados que bordeaban toda la entrada, en el interior de la casa el cielo estaba ocupado por completo con globos morados y azulinos. En las repisas brillaban pequeñas luces provenientes de velas azules en diferentes tonalidades. Los colores favoritos de Ángela.

Era extraño, pero el lugar causaba en mí una extraña sensación de calidez, supongo que fue porque el rostro de Jake lucía hermoso a la luz tenue de las velas. Me traía completamente embobada.

Me senté junto a Edward en el sofá, él pasó su brazo por el respaldo de este y posó su mano sobre mi hombro. Todo iba bien hasta que llegó el imbécil de Mike Newton, y otra vez el tema sobre la mesa era quién tenía más y quién tenía menos. Pero lo que terminó por llenar mi paciencia fue el momento en que comenzó a decidir por mí, que tendríamos esto y lo otro, que yo tendría que ir a la misma universidad que él. Fueron cosas acumuladas las que me sacaron de mis casillas y sin decir nada simplemente me paré del sofá y salí de la casa. Jake me tomó del brazo pero yo en ese momento no quería ver a nadie. Estaba harta de que todo el mundo tomara decisiones acerca de mi futuro. De un tiempo a esta parte todos los comentarios y actitudes de Edward me molestaban.

En eso Edward me alcanzó y me preguntó que me sucedía.

-Bella, cariño ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿Porqué saliste tan deprisa, te sientes mal acaso?

-Edward, no quieres saberlo. –Luchaba en mi interior para calmarme.

-Todo lo que te pasa deseo saberlo. Eso no deberías dudarlo cielo.

Intenté que las copas demás que me había tomado mientras Edward hablaba con Mike no hablaran por mí, pero los deseos de soltar todo lo que nunca le habría dicho en mi sano juicio salieron disparadas sin medir consecuencias.

-Está bien, tu lo pediste. Estoy cansada de oír siempre lo mismo.

-¿A qué te refieres Bella?.

-A tus aires de superioridad, a oír del nuevo carro que tendrás, de las cosas que compraste, de los viajes que hiciste… Enserio Edward, te juro que sería más feliz si fueras un poquito más humilde. Si fueras una cuarta parte de lo que es Jacob.

"_Rayos, eso no quería decirlo_"-Ya era tarde.

-O cómo Ben .-Lancé el primer nombre que se me vino a la mente, tenía que lograr que el nombre de Jake sonora casual.

-Eso es lo que piensas de mí, así es como me ves… Es genial saber lo que piensas de tu novio.

No quería seguir charlando con él, así que caminé rápido hacía el volvo de Edward y saqué mi bolso de él y agarré el primer sendero que vi. Estaba casi segura que si lo seguía llegaría a casa en aproximadamente 30 minutos de caminata.

Estaba segada por la rabia. Sabía que lo que le había dicho a Edward no estaba bien. No era correcto supongo. Si al final de cuentas él siempre trataba bien a todo el mundo. Me sentía confundida, angustiada, pero por sobre todo cansada de no tener el valor para acabar con esta mentira. Lo que empeoró mi rabieta fue ver que Jake y Jessica se divertían en la fiesta. En cambio yo, yo estaba sentada oyendo la mierda que Edward hablaba.

Comenzó a hacer frío, y fue entonces que caí en cuenta que como me devolvería en auto no había traído nada muy abrigador. El frío me sacó de mi pataleta y comencé a asustarme al ver que ya llevaba varios minutos caminando y aún no salía a la carretera, ni mucho menos a mi casa.

Me detuve en seco e intenté relajarme y observar bien por donde debía seguir. Pero ese intento resultó ser tiempo perdido, porque no vi nada, solo enormes árboles, y sombras gigantes, comencé a oír ruidos guturales que venían de todas partes, ruidos de viento, de agua, de aves y de las hojas que pisaba en el suelo. Ok, realmente estaba entrando en la fase del horror.

-"Estoy Perdida". –No estoy segura si la frase la dije en mi mente o en voz alta.

Voltee, lo mejor sería devolverme y no internarme más en el bosque.

Ningún árbol se me hacia familiar, por venir concentrada en mi pataleta no me fije en el camino.

-¡Mierda! , no sabía si gritar o solo quedarme parada esperando que alguien me encontrara. Si grito algún animal podría encontrarme antes. Pero si no lo hago nadie me encontrará entre esta arboleda.

Ya casi no se veía nada, la neblina comenzaba a bajar, por lo que apenas podía ver tres o cuatro pasos más delante de mi nariz. La noche ya estaba en extremo oscura y más aún porque las nubes tapaban a la luz de la luna.

Nunca debí irme de la fiesta sola…

Qué sea lo que Dios quiera. Gritaré.

Hice la señal de la cruz que me enseñaron en una de las tantas iglesias a las que asistí con mi madre, en uno de sus momentos religiosos.

-¡¡¡Ayuda, hay alguien por aquí!!!...


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: **_Gracias por los comentarios, Disfruten ya que a partir de este capítulo comenzaremos a conocer los sentimientos de Jake hacia Bella. Si dejan RWS mañana subo el 5to. Besitos._

* * *

**Dueños del Destino**

**Summary :** los caminos de la vida de dos personas muy diferentes se entrelazan por obra del destino, Bella está comprometida con Edward, tiene una vida perfecta pero rutinaria. Un día ella conocerá al chico perfecto, diferente a todo lo que ha vivido, sacándola de su monotonía. Pero no todo puede ser felicidad, resulta que él no es el indicado para ella, no es el muchacho que su padre escogió, y nunca lo será. Por lo que ella debe luchar por cambiar su destino.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Fiesta**

**Jacob Pov**

Jessica podía llegar a ser una muy buena compañía, pero hay algo en ella que me da desconfianza, debe ser porque a veces se comporta de manera tan superficial, que mata lo poco que alcanza a provocar en mí.

No sé porque se me hace tan complicado desviar la vista de Bella, es cómo si tuviéramos imanes en los ojos, con los polos opuestos del otro. Pero ya la he sorprendido varias veces mirándome, o quizás eso es lo que yo quiero creer.

No me sorprendió ver la invitación en mi casillero para la fiesta de Ángela, mi amigo Edward es bastante popular, sinceramente no sé cómo logré encajar en su selecto grupo. Supongo que el que nuestros padres se conocieran influyó. El padre de él se merece todo mi respeto, gracias a él fue que pude desfrutar un poco más de tiempo con mi madre. El Doctor Carlisle fue como un ángel en la vida de toda mi familia, no solo por ser el doctor de cabecera en la enfermedad de mamá, sino por su gran calidad humana, él es muy buena persona. De esas que lo son de corazón.

Me sentía culpable por sentirme un poco atraído por la novia de mi "amigo", y es que él me ha ayudado muchísimo en este instituto. Pero desde el día que la vi por primera vez a través de aquella ventana simplemente sentí un click en el corazón.

Dejar la reservación hubiere sido mucho más tedioso de lo que ha sido. A decir verdad si no fuese por Edward, Bella, Mike y Jessica hace rato me hubiera vuelto loco del aburrimiento, aquí en Forks nunca pasa nada emocionante. No como en _LA PUSH_, que siempre hay algo que hacer, extraño eso. Extraño a mis amigos…

Cuando llegué al casino a la hora de almuerzo ya todo mundo hablaba de la fiesta de Ángela, pensé en no ir, pero Edward, Bella, Mike y Jessica irían, asique me hice el ánimo y comencé a planear con Jessica cómo nos iríamos. Como yo no conocía muy bien Forks, sería mejor ir con alguien que me mostrase mejor el camino.

Miré de reojo a Bella, y parecía poco interesada, pero también ya se ponía de acuerdo con Edward para que la pasara a buscar a su casa. Luego de eso Edward y Mike comenzaron a planear la ropa con la que irían. No me sorprendió ver la cara de enfado de Bella.

El fin de semana llegó rápido, y como dijimos, fui por Jessica a su casa a las nueve en punto en mi Wolvagen golf rojo, lo acababa de recoger del mecánico, y estaba radiante, aunque no era tan guay como el de Edward o como el Mike pero yo me sentía orgulloso de mi auto, lo había comprado con mi trabajo de verano.

Cuando aparcamos en la entrada de casa de Ángela me bajé rápidamente para ir hacia la puerta del copiloto para ayudar a Jessica a bajar, le extendí mi mano derecha y ella por inercia la aceptó. La tomé de la cintura y nos encaminamos hacia la fiesta, de reojo vi que el volvo de Edward también esta aparcando en el estacionamiento. Decidimos no esperarlos, ya que adentro los saludaríamos.

La casa estaba hermosa, y si la decoración del exterior era exagerada la de la sala lo era aún más, no podría terminar de contar la cantidad de velas aunque me dedicara a ello toda la noche.

Nos acercamos a saludar a Ángela Weber y luego al resto de nuestros compañeros, al parecer estaba todo el instituto en el lugar.

Al rato comenzó a sonar la música y todos fuimos a la pista de baile, Jessica estaba entusiasmada por que conocía muy bien la canción que sonaba y como le gustaba me obligó a bailarla, aunque admito que bailar no es mi fuerte pero la melodía era simple de seguir.

Miré hacia los sofás donde Bella y Edward estaban sentados conversando bastante juntos, sentí una punzada en el estómago cuando la descubrí mirándome, pero volteé bruscamente antes de que ella notara que la había sorprendido, de seguro era una reacción imbécil, teniendo en cuenta que ella jamás se fijaría en mí, yo no me comparaba en lo absoluto con su novio, por lo que en algún momento debía resignarme y desechar de una vez mis ilusiones con ella.

Mike pasó por nuestro lado y nos saludó, me preguntó por Edward y le señalé donde estaba y luego de dar las gracias por la información se encaminó hacia el sector de los sofás.

Ya estaba aburrido de bailar, le pregunte a Jessica si quería ir a sentarse un momento pero ella estaba feliz de la vida bailando y cantando con otras compañeras por lo que me excusé y decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire, el ambiente estaba un poco denso debido al humo de cigarrillo.

Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta y me relajé al tener aire limpio para respirar, en eso vi que Bella salía corriendo de la casa, la tomé de un brazo para preguntarle si estaba bien pero ella rompió de forma muy brusca mi agarre. No era común en ella actuar de esa manera.

Acto seguido Edward salía igual de rápido y la atajó. Ella se detuvo para oírle.

-_Bella, cariño ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿Porqué saliste tan deprisa, te sientes mal acaso?_

Ella lo miraba enfadada.

_-Edward, no quieres saberlo._ –Por el tono de voz que empleó se notaba claramente que algo no estaba bien, pero ella intentaba calmarse.

_-Todo lo que te pasa deseo saberlo. Eso no deberías dudarlo cielo_. – Le respondió mi amigo que empleó un tono muy gentil a pesar de haberse percatado que ella estaba alterada.

Bella se contuvo de hablar por un momento, y entonces caí en cuanta de que llevaba unas cuantas copas demás, pero ella en un vano intento trataba de no demostrarlo. Respiró hondo y comenzó a decir.

_-Está bien, tú lo pediste. Estoy cansada de oír siempre lo mismo._

_-¿A qué te refieres Bella?._ Respondió él sorprendido. Pero estoy seguro que no se esperaba lo que ella tenía para decirle.

_-A tus aires de superioridad, a oír del nuevo carro que tendrás, de las cosas que compraste, de los viajes que hiciste… Enserio Edward, te juro que sería más feliz si fueras un poquito más humilde. Si fueras una cuarta parte de lo que es Jacob. _

Ella me estaba poniendo como ejemplo, me sentí un poco incómodo pero por suerte no estaban mirándome cuando me sonrojé.

_-O cómo Ben_ .- Ella lanzó a Ben de pronto y me relajé, mi loco corazón me había hecho sentirme especial, pero eso se derrumbó con la última frase, solo era un ejemplo más.

-_Eso es lo que piensas de mí, así es como me ves… Es genial saber lo que piensas de tu novio.-_Edward tenía los ojos como platos, y por primera vez lo vi enfadado, nunca los había visto discutir, aunque le encontré toda la razón a Bella. A veces yo pensaba lo mismo, también me sentía incómodo cuando ellos alardeaban, me alegraba no ser el único, pero me preocupaba ver a Bella así.

Ella se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta del volvo y sacó su bolsa del asiento del copiloto, dio un portazo y tomó el sendero que estaba a unos pocos pasos de la entrada.

Edward se dio media vuelta y volvió a la fiesta echando humos de la rabia, lo seguí y le pregunté si enserio dejaría que Bella se fuera sola a casa, pero me miró con unos ojos tan sombríos que no me atreví a decir nada más.

Pero al poco rato se calmó y sacó su móvil y llamó a casa de Bella.

-Hola Charlie, ¿Me pasas con Bella por favor?.

Su rostro se puso pálido. Y se quedó en silencio. Al rato volvió a hablar.

-¿Cómo que aún no llega?- El tono de su voz estaba entrando en pánico. Hubo un silencio y luego continuó.

-Salió hace más de una hora de aquí. –Otro silencio.

-Si Charlie, discutimos. – El rostro de Edward estaba desfigurado por la culpa.

-Saldré a buscarla, te llamo en cuanto sepa algo de ella. – Escuchó las replicas del padre de Bella y volvió a responderle.

-Lo siento, ha sido mi culpa. Llámame si llega. Adiós.

Cerró de golpe su móvil y todos lo mirábamos con horror. Nadie decía nada, pero yo estaba ansioso por saber que le ocurría a Bella asique rompí el incómodo silencio.

-Edward que sucede, habla de una vez. –Él estaba paralizado por lo que lo tomé de los hombros y le volví a hablar, aunque esta vez con un poco más de histeria. Agachó el rostro y respondió.

-Bella aún no llega a su casa, a juzgar por la hora en que se fue, ella debería haber llegado hace más de media hora.

-¡Y qué estamos esperando, vamos a buscarla!. –Me arrepentí de inmediato por sonar tan interesado, pero por suerte nadie lo notó ya que todos estaban igual de preocupados.

Salimos hacia el aparcadero, Mike salió hacia el norte, Edward siguió el camino hasta la casa de Bella y yo iría por otro de los senderos caminando. Iba a comenzar a andar cuando recordé por donde se había ido Bella, y decidí ir por allí mejor.

Miré el cielo y me preocupé ya que se estaba poniendo en demasía oscuro, y corría un aire muy frio que me calaba hasta los huesos, subí el cierre de mi chaqueta y apuré el paso.

Ya me estaba dando por vencido cuando la oí gritar.

_-¡¡¡Ayuda, hay alguien por aquí!!!..._

Apuré aún más el paso, ella no estaba tan lejos de mí y parecía bastante asustada.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: **_Aquí les dejo el 5to Capítulo. Ahora sí, las cartas ya están en juego… solo queda ver que pasará entre estos dos. Besitos y gracias por los comentarios. Y me dicen que les pareció. Este capítulo me costó mucho escribirlo._

* * *

**Dueños del Destino**

**Summary :** los caminos de la vida de dos personas muy diferentes se entrelazan por obra del destino, Bella está comprometida con Edward, tiene una vida perfecta pero rutinaria. Un día ella conocerá al chico perfecto, diferente a todo lo que ha vivido, sacándola de su monotonía. Pero no todo puede ser felicidad, resulta que él no es el indicado para ella, no es el muchacho que su padre escogió, y nunca lo será. Por lo que ella debe luchar por cambiar su destino.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Mi salvador.**

**Bella Pov**

_-¡¡¡Ayuda, hay alguien por aquí!!!..._

Me sentía cada vez más desesperada, y el frío ya me estaba haciendo encorvar la espalda del dolor que el hielo me causaba. Estaba perdida y de eso no cabía duda.

Cuando me estaba dando por vencida oí unos pasos que se acercaban a mí. Cerré mis ojos y me entregue a la suerte. Solo esperaba que quien fuera que me encontrara no fuera un forastero que me hiciera daño.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver quién era mi salvador. Solo en mis deseos más internos había sopesado la posibilidad de que Jacob me rescatara, y me sentí en un sueño cuando lo vi aparecer de entre las sombras de los árboles.

-¡Jacob!. –Corrí a sus brazos y de inmediato su calor me cobijó.

-¡Bella!, ¿Te encuentras bien?. –No tuve que responder.

Extrañamente sentí el alivio en sus palabras, al instante que me revisó con la mirada de pies a cabeza, estaba feliz de que estuviera aquí, mis ojos se volvieron a inundar de lágrimas, ya no podía ver. Pero podía sentir su cuerpo abrazándome nuevamente.

-Me perdí. Soy una tonta, me perdí.

-No Bella, no eres tonta, y tranquila ya estoy aquí.

Apreté mi rostro en su chaqueta y me aferré con fuerza a su cuerpo. Me sentía culpable por mancharla con mi llanto, pero no me importaba. Solo quería seguir amarrada a su cuerpo.

-¿Pero cómo fue que llegaste a internarte tanto en el Bosque?.

-No lo sé, no lo sé, quería irme a casa, pero estaba todo muy nublado, tenía frío y aun estaba segada por la rabia por la pelea con Edward, solo llegué aquí.

Él estaba haciéndome cariño en el pelo ahora. Y de vez en cuando rozaba con su mano mi mejilla.

-Tenía tanto miedo, tanto. –No podía dejar de llorar y tampoco quería hacerlo. Con Jake conteniéndome no necesitaba hacerme la valiente.

Se sentía tan bien estar rodeada de esos brazos cálidos, respirar su aroma, su mano rozando mi mejilla, notar como su corazón estaba tan alborotado como el mío. Quería pensar que él estaba tan feliz como yo de que estuviéramos juntos y solos en medio del bosque.

Por un momento mis sollozos pararon y él suavemente tomó mi barbilla con su mano que no estaba acariciando mi mejilla.

Nos miramos por largos minutos a los ojos, los suyos también tenían lágrimas. Me pregunté por qué…

-Estaba tan preocupado por ti Bella, creí que te había pasado algo. –Su mirada era tierna, y sus ojos estaban brillando. Otra lágrima cayó por sus mejillas y a diferencia de lo que haría el común de los hombres no se la limpió, dejó que rodara hasta acabar en la comisura de sus labios.

-Estás bien… -Su frase se cortó antes de que pudiera terminarla, otra vez me apretaba contra él.

No entendía que estaba pasando, pero sentía tanta urgencia por besarle, por decirle lo que tenía hace tanto atorado en la garganta. Quería decirle que le amaba.

Sentí como el nudo en ella me cortaba la respiración, pero yo sabía que era una estupidez de mi parte creer que podría pasar algo entre nosotros.

Estuvimos abrazados quien sabe cuánto tiempo, hasta que otra ráfaga de aire helado me golpeó donde sus brazos no alcanzaban a cubrirme. Temblé ante el hielo que se coló por la piel que estaba al descubierto. Jake me miró y me soltó.

Sentí la falta de su agarre. Pero esta ausencia no duró mucho ya que era solo para quitarse su propio abrigo para ponerlo sobre mis hombros.

Su olor salió a flote cuando me sentí abrigada y los espasmos de frio se calmaron casi tan rápido como habían llegado.

-Te vas a enfermar Jake.

-No te preocupes por mí. Lo importante es que tú has estado más tiempo expuesta a este hielo que yo. No quiero que enfermes. –Su voz era protectora, dulce… varonil.

-Gracias. –No sabía que más responder, por más que buscaba en mi mente la razón a como habíamos llegado hasta aquí no la hallaba. Mi concentración era presa de sus labios.

Otra vez nos quedamos viendo fijo a los ojos y mi corazón se paralizó cuando volvió a tomar mi barbilla y comenzó a acercarse cada vez más a mi rostro. Los segundos antes del contacto de nuestros labios fueron eternos.

Cuando sentí el calor de ellos ambos tuvimos la misma reacción. Solo cerramos los ojos y nos dejamos llevar por el deseo.

Eran tan suaves, cálidos a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba tiritando, nunca sabría si era por el frío o si era por la misma razón que el mío volvía a temblar. Por el deseo de más.

Dejé que mis manos subieran y que mis dedos se enredaran en la parte baja de su nuca, que la urgencia por sentirlo más cerca me gobernara y que mis lágrimas que ahora eran de felicidad cayeran. Esto no estaba pasando. Era un sueño y no quería despertar.

Me fundí en su beso, y pude ver que esto era real cuando sentí que sus manos tomaban mi cara y la atraían hacia su rostro con la misma intensidad que yo deseaba sentirlo más cerca aún de mí.

Era la mujer más feliz que pisaba la tierra. No quería que este beso llegara a su fin, no sabía que decirle, no sabía cómo reaccionaría él después de esto. No me importaba, no quería saberlo. Solo no quería tener que separarme de su boca.

La realidad nos golpeó cuando otras voces me llamaban.

Nos separamos de golpe y la ausencia de su lengua dentro de mi boca dolió, dolió tanto o más como dejar de sentir su calor en mi cuerpo. Solo entonces recordé que había dejado de respirar.

Aun podía saborear su aliento en mi boca, pero la vergüenza me invadió y mi sangre subió de golpe a mi cara. Sentí como ardía mi piel, y noté que no solo yo me había sonrojado.

Jake estaba paralizado frente a mí, con las mejillas ruborizadas y la respiración igual de agitada que la mía. Como si también hubiera olvidado respirar.

-Bella… yo… -Lo detuve en seco.

-No me digas que lo sientes, por favor Jake, no lo digas.

Mi dedo índice estaba sellando su boca. A través de él murmuró. –No sé que me pasó… Perdóname.

Me miró de nuevo a los ojos, pero no fue capaz de sostenerme la mirada, sin aviso alguno se volteó.

De pronto las voces se sintieron más de cerca.

-¿Bella?.

-¿Amor estás por aquí?. –Reconocí al instante la voz de Edward. Y mi corazón se paralizó.

¿Cómo iba a mirarlo a la cara?. ¿Cómo? Si lo único que quería era volver a besar los labios del chico congelado frente a mí.

Carraspee mi garganta y hablé.

-¡Aquí estoy! . Di una última mirada a Jake antes de que el resto de nuestros amigos pisaran dentro de las sombras que nos resguardaban.

Antes de que alguno estuviera lo suficiente cerca de nosotros Jake me susurró una frase al oído que me dejó petrificada.

-"Te amo".

No alcancé a responder, mi cuerpo ya no era libre. Los brazos de mi novio lo cubrían. Y otros labios estaban en los míos. Labios que para mí ya no se sentían bien. Sino incómodos. Lejanos.

-¡Oh Bella!, Perdóname por dejarte marchar.

Las manos de Edward tenían mi rostro prisionero y sus labios me besaban por todos lados.

Miré de reojo a Jake y sus facciones eran dolorosas. Lo vi retroceder hasta que nos dio la espalda y caminó por el mismo sendero que nuestros inoportunos amigos habían llegado.

Me dolió, sentí el cuchillo hundirse en mi corazón. No sabía que decir.

¿Cómo debería actuar de nuevo frente a él?.

¿Cómo aguantar las ganas de besarle otra vez?.

¿Cómo se supone que ahora pueda disimular?.

Mil preguntas me carcomieron mientras lo veía alejarse. Mil sensaciones que quería dejar escapar pero que se retraían solo porque no era el momento de gritarle que yo también lo amaba.

Una lágrima volvió a rodar por mis pómulos…

-Tranquila bebé ya estoy aquí. –La fría voz de Edward me consolaba.


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A:**_Esta es la versión de Jake del encuentro con Bella en el Bosque. Espero que disfruten y comenten el capitulo. Besitos para todas. _

* * *

**Dueños del Destino**

**Summary :** los caminos de la vida de dos personas muy diferentes se entrelazan por obra del destino, Bella está comprometida con Edward, tiene una vida perfecta pero rutinaria. Un día ella conocerá al chico perfecto, diferente a todo lo que ha vivido, sacándola de su monotonía. Pero no todo puede ser felicidad, resulta que él no es el indicado para ella, no es el muchacho que su padre escogió, y nunca lo será. Por lo que ella debe luchar por cambiar su destino.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: La amo, no puedo evitarlo.**

**Jacob Pov**

Cuando oí su grito no pude evitar apurar el paso. Ella de seguro estaba asustada y yo necesitaba protegerla. Estaba muy internada en el bosque, no era seguro para nadie, ni siquiera para un hombre encontrarse solo y encima perdido en este enorme bosque. No solo por que pudiera encontrarse con algún animal hambriento si no que algún forastero mal intencionado podría haberla encontrado antes que yo.

En cuanto la divisé ella corrió a mis brazos con los ojos inundados en lágrimas. Sinceramente agradecí no tener que ser yo quien corriera a abrazarla, era lo que más deseaba hacer pero hubiera sido correcto si yo lo hiciere.

-¡Jacob!. –El tono de alivio en su voz me tranquilizó.

-¡Bella!, ¿Te encuentras bien?. –La alejé un poco de mí para poder revisarla, ella solía caerse mucho, por lo que mi preocupación principal era ver si no estaba herida, y la miré detenidamente para asegurarme que no había sufrido ningún daño. Luego de comprobar que no había daños aparentes la volví a abrazar, y ella volvió a llorar pero su llanto no se oía como si fuera de miedo. De seguro había estado muy asustada, la apreté más fuerte contra mí.

-Me perdí. Soy una tonta, me perdí. –Ella aún estaba nerviosa. Y sus sollozos me estremecían.

-No Bella, no eres tonta, y tranquila ya estoy aquí. –Quería darle calma, no soportaba verla sufriendo de esa manera, ni culpándose por algo que a cualquiera podría haberle pasado.

Ella se aferró aún más a mi cuerpo y me sentí cómodo con su contacto, podía sentir el olor dulce de su cabello inundar mi nariz.

-¿Pero cómo fue que llegaste a internarte tanto en el Bosque?.

-No lo sé, no lo sé, quería irme a casa, pero estaba todo muy nublado, tenía frío y aun estaba segada por la rabia por la pelea con Edward, solo llegué aquí. –Aún tenía ganas de darle una paliza al estúpido de Edward por haberla dejado marcharse sola, pero eso lo arreglaría con él después, ahora solo importaba Bella.

Me permití acariciarla, pasando mi mano por su delicada cabellera con la esperanza de que algo de su olor se quedara en mis manos, en más de una ocasión me permití rozar mi mano con su mejilla, su piel tan suave me tenía fascinado. No podía evitar que mi corazón se acelerara, a pesar de la situación me sentía feliz y agradecido por no tener que fingir que ella no me preocupa. A pesar de sentirme culpable por mi felicidad de estar con ella aquí. Solo ella y yo.

-Tenía tanto miedo, tanto. –Me preocupaba que aún llorara, pero la dejé hacerlo, no intenté calmarla más, ella tenía que sacar toda esa angustia no le haría bien quedarse con ella adentro.

Al cabo de un rato sus sollozos comenzaron a calmarse y se hicieron menos constantes hasta que pararon por completo, deje a mis manos tomar su barbilla y que mis dedos acariciaran su rostro, no pude evitar que mis ojos se humedecieran, esto superaba todo el contacto que alguna vez imagine poder tener con ella. Con mi mano alcé su rostro hasta poder mirarla bien, la ternura que me causaban esos ojos era irreal, reprimí el impulso de besarla. Solo me podía permitir mirarla un momento más. Solo un momento más.

-Estaba tan preocupado por ti Bella, creí que te había pasado algo. –Sentí como un dolor en mi pecho se clavaba dando punzadas fuertes en el. Ante la impotencia de no poder dejar que mis labios tocaran los suyos la humedad de mis ojos dio forma a una lagrima que deje caer por mi rostro, no quería soltarla por lo que dejé que la lágrima cayera hasta terminar su curso natural en la comisura de mis labios.

-Estás bien… -No pude terminar la frase y el impulso de sentirla más cerca me dominó.

Se sentía tan bien poder estar con ella así, sin tener que fingir, sin tener que preocuparme por que ella mal interpretara mis sentimientos, solo esperaba que ella no se diera cuenta que la amaba, yo era consciente de que solo podía optar a tener una amistad con ella. Y me había resignado a eso.

La mantuve abrazada por más del tiempo que debía ser correcto, mientras que los latidos de mi corazón disminuyeron, tratando de volver a su regular palpitación. Así estuvimos hasta que la sentí temblar. Había olvidado el frio que hacía, la solté un instante para poder mirarla y asegurarme que estuviera bien, ya la había mirado antes, pero podía ser posible que algo se me hubiera pasado, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que ella no llevaba una chaqueta encima.

Me quité mi gruesa chaqueta que llevaba puesta y se la puse a ella, tener que separarme ese instante de ella fue doloroso, pero no duró mucho porque la volví a abrazar.

-Te vas a enfermar Jake. –No era algo que me preocupara, pero de todas maneras agradecí que ella se preocupara por mí.

-No te preocupes por mí. Lo importante es que tú has estado más tiempo expuesta a este hielo que yo. No quiero que enfermes. –Era cierto, quien sabe cuánto tiempo ella estuvo temblando y yo por la emoción de tenerla conmigo no lo había notado.

-Gracias. –La voz de Bella se escuchaba bajito, ella me estaba mirando pero sus ojos se desviaron directo a mis labios y entonces comprendí que no era el único que estaba reprimiendo el deseo por besarla. Sentí como mi sangre se venía directo a mi cabeza, y como me estaba ruborizando.

Mis manos estaban temblando inseguras, pero ya no quería reprimirlas, por lo que las deje subir hasta su rostro, la tomé de nuevo de la barbilla para dejar su rostro a la altura de mi cara, tuve que encorvarme un poco para estar a su altura.

Dejé que mi rostro se acercara peligrosamente al suyo, ya no pude evitarlo más, el calor de sus labios actuaba como un imán que pedía a gritos unirse a ellos. Sentí como mi corazón se volvía a agitar y entonces me rendí. Temí por su rechazo, pero ese temor no fue suficiente para alejarme de ella.

Mis labios estaban en contacto con los suyos y por un instante me sentí en el cielo. Nada más seguí mi impulso y me dejé llevar así como ella lo estaba haciendo. Un temblor involuntario se apoderó de mi cuerpo, era el temblor causado por los nervios, por la ansiedad, por la alegría, era la respuesta de mi cuerpo daba ante el cambio de temperatura, el frio que había sentido desde que le pasé mi chaqueta se desvaneció por completo en el mismísimo momento que vi que ella respondía mi atrevido impulso de besarla.

Sentí como sus manos rodeaban mi rostro, como se deslizaron por mi cuello para acabar con sus finos dedos enredados en mi cabello, cómo de su rostro volvían a caer lágrimas que no tenían ni una demostración de tristeza, sentí en su forma de besar la urgencia que yo también tenía. Ella no solo estaba correspondiendo mi beso, yo no había tenido muchas experiencias amorosas pero si que sabía reconocer un amor mutuo, y Bella me amaba tanto como yo a ella.

La alegría que este descubrimiento me produjo era solo comparable con la que había sentido en el momento que la había encontrado en este bosque a salvo. Yo me sentía fuera de lugar, estábamos cometiendo la peor de las indiscreciones, ella estaba engañando a su novio y yo a mi único amigo en este lugar.

Pero la culpa la dejaría para después, no quería soltarla jamás, pero sabía que en algún momento tendría que dejarla libre, por lo que aprovecharía este momento el máximo de tiempo que se pueda.

Me dejé llevar por el ritmo de sus besos, por el sabor dulce de ellos, por el calor que subía por mi cuerpo, y me permití tomar con mis manos su blanco rostro y la atraje hasta mi, dejando en claro mi deseo por ella.

Ya no podría reprimir las ganas de estar siempre con ella, estaba dando un paso adelante, y volver a la relación de amigos que simulaba tener con ella sería imposible. La amaba y ella estaba demostrando que esta locura era compartida.

Oí voces acercándose y caí en la realidad de golpe, fue doloroso despertar de este maravilloso sueño y ver que no éramos dueños de esta felicidad.

Instintivamente nos separamos el uno del otro, su aliento ya no se sentí a dentro de mi boca, el calor de su cuerpo ya no abrigaba al mío y sus manos ya no estaban en mi pelo. La separación fue extremadamente dolorosa.

Sentí vergüenza de mi debilidad, nunca nadie me había provocado tantas emociones juntas, estaba más que enamorado de Bella, y ella tenía novio, mi amigo.

Me sonroje pero no por la vergüenza esta vez, sino por la rabia que tenía conmigo mismo. De que lucharía por tener a la mujer que amaba, pero acosta del sufrimiento de otros, a costa de la más baja de las traiciones.

Me quedé paralizado al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, de lo que había hecho y de lo que pensaba hacer. Yo no era así. Estaba anonadado y por un instante olvidé todo, incluso como respirar. Trate de que mis pensamientos y mi cabeza se enfriaran y se calmara.

-Bella… yo… - Ella no me dejó hablar, a cambio me habló ella a mí.

-No me digas que lo sientes, por favor Jake, no lo digas. –Jamás podría decirle que lo sentía, no lo haría porque simplemente esto sería algo de lo que nunca podría arrepentirme, era la único verdadero que había hecho por mí.

Su dedo índice estaba sellando mi boca. A través su dedo intenté murmurarle mis disculpas por siquiera haber pensado en que esto era un error. –No sé que me pasó… Perdóname.

Me sentí avergonzado ya que mis palabras no eran claras, y estaba permitiendo que ella pensara que estaba arrepentido. No fui capaz de seguir mirándola. De pronto las voces se sintieron más de cerca.

-¿Bella?.

-¿Amor estás por aquí?. –Reconocí la voz de Edward al igual que ella lo había hecho.

¿Cómo iba a poder mirar a la cara a Edward?. ¿Cómo? Si lo único que quería era volver a besar los labios de su novia otra vez.

Ella carraspeó su garganta y gritó para él pudiera encontrarla.

¿Acaso ella quería verlo?

-¡Aquí estoy! . Me dedicó una mirada de sufrimiento y entonces comprendí su incomodidad, nuestros "amigos" y su novio ya estaban cerca. Y Antes de que ellos se acercaran más solté la frase que me carcomía por dentro. Mi incliné hasta alcanzar su oído.

-"Te amo".

Ella no me dijo nada, se quedó parada como si fuera una piedra, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Edward ya estaba frente a ella, la besaba y la abrazaba. Los celos me estaban comiendo vivo. No quería presenciar esto, necesitaba salir corriendo de allí antes que de hiciera algo estúpido.

Mis ganas de sacarla de sus brazos me estaban provocando un dolor no solo emocional si no que también físico.

Edward no estaba haciendo nada incorrecto, el intruso entre ellos era yo. No la haría pasar por una elección justo ahora. No era el momento.

-¡Oh Bella!, Perdóname por dejarte marchar.

Ella me miró de reojo y yo no supe que hacer, lo único a lo que atiné fue a retroceder instintivamente y a voltearme, no soportaba ver su cara pidiéndome que la rescatara de esos brazos que tantos celos me causaban.

Intenté alejarme de ella, no miré atrás en ningún momento, ya vería la forma de fingir si era necesario. Ahora todo dependía de ella. Yo ya estaba rendido a sus pies.


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A:**_ Estoy con gripe, ando muerta por el trabajo y la universidad, pero les aseguro que eso no será impedimento para publicar. Espero que disfruten el capítulo y comenten. Besos mis cielos. _

* * *

**Dueños del Destino**

**Summary :** los caminos de la vida de dos personas muy diferentes se entrelazan por obra del destino, Bella está comprometida con Edward, tiene una vida perfecta pero rutinaria. Un día ella conocerá al chico perfecto, diferente a todo lo que ha vivido, sacándola de su monotonía. Pero no todo puede ser felicidad, resulta que él no es el indicado para ella, no es el muchacho que su padre escogió, y nunca lo será. Por lo que ella debe luchar por cambiar su destino.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: ¿Esto está mal?**

**Jacob Pov**

Su mirada me tenía atrapado, ni siquiera estaba cerca de mí pero yo la sentía como si aún la tuviera parada frente a mis ojos. Luchando aún contra ese fuego que en cada instante me quemaba nos quemaba más y más.

No podía quitar el recuerdo de sus labios en contacto con los míos, su delicado y menudo cuerpo aferrado a mí como si la necesidad de ellos por convertirse en uno solo fuera asfixiantemente, un deseo fuera de lo racional. Lo anhelábamos. Era lindo y fácil poder hablar y pensar en plural, en un "nosotros".

Su aliento, sus húmedos ojos brillantes, sus lágrimas tímidas marcando el camino hasta las comisuras de sus labios, el sabor de ese salino y silencioso llanto fue la miel que nos avisaba que todo era real, de que todo estaba pasando y que no era mi imaginación. Su rostro, su rostro también se había grabado en mí, no solo en mi cabeza sino que ahora era como un tatuaje permanente en mi corazón.

El amor me había segado.

Estaba comportándome como un estúpido creyendo que por ese beso ella dejaría a su novio; "a mi amigo", por mí. Lo sabía. Sabía que eso no ocurriría jamás, no tenía sentido pero por más que trataba de acallar el grito de esa esperanza que crecía a pasos agigantados en mi interior, no podía hacerlo. No debía permitírmelo, pero era más fuerte que toda mi razón, que toda mi voluntad. Y lo era porque la deseaba tan intensamente. La amaba con cada partícula, con cada célula de todo lo que soy.

Siempre supe que todo esto que sentía estaba mal, lo supe desde el primer día en que la divisé a lo lejos… tan linda, tan perfecta... Pero más cuando supe que ella tenía novio y doblemente aún cuando este se había comportado de forma tan amable y cordial conmigo, convirtiéndose de a poco en mi amigo.

Me sentí miserable, me estaba transformando en un gato que espera pacientemente la oportunidad de traicionar a su amo que lo cuida. La culpa me estaba consumiendo lentamente, yo le debía mucho a la familia Cullen y a él también. El doctor Carlisle me había regalo un valioso y considerable tiempo demás con mi madre.

- ¿Y qué estaba haciendo yo?, ¿Sería capaz de pagarle quitándole la novia a su hijo, a mí amigo?.

La excusa de que él se haya comportado como un maldito troglodita con Bella esta tarde parecía cada vez menos convincente y yo no estaba siendo mejor que él ahora mismo.

Pero yo ya había demostrado mis verdaderos sentimientos a Bella, no había podido comportarme, las palabras que explicaban en demasía mis sentimientos ya estaban dichas. "_Te amo_" –Le había susurrado al oído antes de dejarla en aquel bosque en los brazos de otro, de su novio. De su destino, Edward era lo correcto y en cambio yo lo incorrecto para ella.

Eso era. Bella tenía un destino del cual yo estaba lejos de ser el dueño.

¿_Qué podía ofrecerle yo_?. – Reí tragando el gusto amargo de lo obvio.

Ahora que lo pensaba yo no tenía nada que darle, lo único de mi propiedad era mi corriente auto, parchado con repuestos de segunda mano, en cambio él podía darle más que un auto nuevo, el podía ofrecerle un futuro completo. Aunque estaba seguro que él jamás podría amarla más de lo que yo lo hago. O al menos con la misma intensidad.

Hasta este momento es que me doy cuenta de las opciones que me corresponden, rogar por ganarme alguna estúpida beca para poder lograr algún día llegar a la universidad, dependiendo de ella para alcanzar un futuro que no incluyera a mi padre como futuro jefe de por vida.

¿_Pero acaso dónde se ha visto que la gente se alimente solo de amor_?. –Sólo yo era tan imbécil para creerlo. Yo no era quien para negarle ese prospero futuro. Por ella debería ser capaz de tragarme este egoísmo. Dejar de pensar en mí felicidad para brindarle la suya.

Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo irracional que estaba siendo, fui un irresponsable, no debí jamás dejarme llevar por mis impulsos. Estaba siendo como un camello en medio de la Antártica, total y completamente fuera de lugar. En esta historia el que sobraba era yo y nadie más.

Di un fuerte y audible suspiro.

La realidad me había caído de sopetón y enserio mi única opción era abrir los ojos y hacerle frente a esta maldita realidad. La que me correspondía.

El viaje de regreso a mi casa se hiso realmente eterno, estacioné mi auto, bajé de él y caminé hasta la puerta de mi casa, una vez allí metí mi mano al bolsillo para sacar mis llaves, mientras las buscaba y me di cuenta gracias a un espasmo que estaba haciendo un frio de los mil demonios.

-_Ella tenía mi chaqueta._

Mientras buscaba en mis bolsillos aún la condenada llave miré al cielo sin siquiera verlo realmente. Tenía quizás la esperanza de ver su rostro en la cara de la luna nueva de esta noche.

_-"Jake estás loco". "y es oficial"._

Negué con la cabeza, ahora además de ser un traidor me estaba convirtiendo en un loco que habla solo. Si mi padre o Paul, (mi cuñado) me vieran de seguro estarían disfrutando mi pronta internación en algún loquero como los de las películas.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y yo sin aún sin poder hallar la llave, entonces descubrí que las había dejado en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta que le di a Bella hoy.

_-¡Mierda! ¡Me quedé afuera de la casa! –Le di una patada con toda la rabias del mundo a la puerta, ¿Porqué justo cuando uno no tiene llaves de la casa el teléfono que nunca suena ahora tenía que hacerlo para seguir poniéndome nervioso?._

Recordé la llave que Billy (mi padre) siempre deja por si acaso debajo del paño de la puerta de la cocina. Me di la vuelta casi corriendo, hallé al instante a llave, por suerte Paul no sabía de ella o de seguro ahora esta estaría perdida o tirada por algún lugar de la casa.

El teléfono que ya había dejado de repicar volvió a sonar y me apresuré a contestarlo.

-¿Diga?. –Solo silencio, volví a preguntar. –Hola, casa de los Black.

-¿Jacob, eres tú?. –Esa voz la reconocería aún a kilómetros de distancia, era ella.

-Sí Bella, soy yo. –Mi corazón estaba desenfrenado de nuevo. Y eso que solo era su voz.

-Te llamaba por que tus llaves estaban en tu chaqueta. Espero que eso no te provocara ningún contratiempo. –Ella sonaba nerviosa. Y yo no estaba muy lejos de lo mismo.

-Tranquila, tenemos una de repuesto bajo el tapete.

-Ah. –Otra vez un silencio incómodo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?.-Estaba aún preocupado por ella.

-Bien. –Su respuesta fue seca. Luego de lo que pareció ser un suspiro habló.

-Jake… yo… -La detuve. No quería escuchar su arrepentimiento.

-Bella no tienes que decir nada, no te preocupes.

-No Jake, si tengo qué. –Suspiré y me quedé esperando porque ella dijera algo, pero ella también suspiro y esperó. Al cabo de un rato rompí el hielo.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?, ¿Qué diablos pensábamos Bella?.

-No lo sé Jake, solo sé que se sintió bien. –Adivine que ella estaría sonrojada. La conocía lo bastante como para antelarlo. No supe que responder.

Otro silencio.

-Yo… También te amo. – Las palabras conforme salían de su boca iban perdiendo fuerza.

-¿Acaso esto era real?, no. Yo estaba soñando.

-Di algo por favor Jake. Si estás arrepentido lo entenderé.

_-¿Arrepentido yo? ¿Acaso ella estaba loca? ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de mí?. ¿No le había dejado claros mis sentimientos por ella?._

-Bella, no digas eso, yo… no me arrepiento en lo absoluto. –Mi segundo error de la noche.

-¿Podemos vernos mañana?. -¿_Ella quería verme?. _Quería verla, pero me debatí en la poca moral que me quedaba. Me rendí.

-Claro.

Silencio.

-Te esperaré en la biblioteca del instituto. Estaré allí esperándote, a las cinco. ¿Te parece bien?.

-Estaré allí.

-Bueno… ya debo colgar. Gracias por_ todo_. –Ella enfatizo la palabra TODO.

-No hay de qué. Nos vemos. Adiós.

-Adiós. Colgué el teléfono y subí a mi habitación. Me dejé llevar otra vez por el recuerdo de esta tarde.

¿Cuánto había cambiado todo desde esta tarde? .

-"_Ella me ama"._ Sonreí.


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A:**_Este capítulo lo tengo hecho hace días, bueno a ver si más tarde subo el siguiente capítulo que también está listo, por ahora estoy en un receso en la universidad, asique aproveché de publicar capítulo en casi todos los fics. Espero que lo disfruten y espero sus comentarios __ Estamos próximas a un Lemmon :P Me dicen que opinan y a ver si eso ayuda para que publique antes. Besos las adoroo!!_

* * *

**Dueños del Destino**

**Summary :** los caminos de la vida de dos personas muy diferentes se entrelazan por obra del destino, Bella está comprometida con Edward, tiene una vida perfecta pero rutinaria. Un día ella conocerá al chico perfecto, diferente a todo lo que ha vivido, sacándola de su monotonía. Pero no todo puede ser felicidad, resulta que él no es el indicado para ella, no es el muchacho que su padre escogió, y nunca lo será. Por lo que ella debe luchar por cambiar su destino.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Acorralada**

**Bella Pov**

Estaba nerviosa, la llamada a Jacob me había dejado intranquila.

Decirle que le amo tras un teléfono no era igual que tener el valor de decírselo frente a frente. Mirarlo a la cara era algo que aún no sabía cómo llevarlo. Pero tenía que hacerlo algún día, y mientras antes mejor. Por eso que le había dicho que nos viéramos mañana mismo en la biblioteca después de clases.

¿Por qué la Biblioteca?, fácil, era el lugar menos concurrido de todo el instituto, el sitio más seguro para juntarte a solas con un chico. – _"A solas…"._

Me dormí abrazada de la chaqueta de Jake, quería sentir su olor en cada instante, no quería olvidar ese aroma Mezcla de chocolates, madera y yerba buena.

Me desperté cuando un rayo de sol me dio justo en la cara. Tomé mi móvil y vi la hora, aún era temprano, por lo que me estiré en la cama y volví a acomodarme para seguir durmiendo, pero no tuve éxito, los nervios por la cita de hoy me dejaron mas despierta de lo habitual.

Me senté en la cama y decidí que lo mejor sería comenzar a arreglarme. Por lo que me tiré abajo y caminé a pasos torpes hacia mi armario. Busqué la mejor blusa que tenía y unos vaqueros gastados en la zona de la rodilla.

Luego de asegurarme bien que la ropa combinara me metí al baño. Charlie aún dormía, podía oír sus ronquidos salientes de la otra habitación.

La ducha estuvo relajante, aunque como aún tenía tiempo decidí que ya era hora de depilarme asique aproveché de hacerlo.

Me vestí con toda la calma del mundo y luego bajé a preparar el desayuno para mi padre y para mí.

-Buenos días Bella.

-Buenos días papá.

Había una conversación pendiente. Edward me confesó avergonzado que había llamado a mi padre.

-¿Y me vas a contar qué pasó ayer en la fiesta?.

-No quieres saberlo – le dije con la mirada fría.

-Pues aunque no lo creas si quiero saberlo.

-Está bien…

-Te escucho.

No sabía cómo empezar y mi padre lo adivinó.

-Qué tal si empiezas por el comienzo.

-Bueno –Titubeé- Me peleé con Edward. –Dije restándole importancia.

-¿Y eso porqué, si ustedes se llevan tan bien hija?.

-Papá… creo que voy a cortar con él.

-¿¡Qué!? – Los ojos de mi padre se abrieron y casi se atoró con un pedazo de tostada que se había echado a la boca recién.

Me paré y le palmeé la espalda y una vez que me aseguré que estaba bien, volví a mi silla y seguí hablando.

-Eso, creo que es lo mejor.

-Pero Bella, por favor explícate bien, ¿Qué te hiso?.

-Nada papá. Es solo que no lo amo. Él y yo somos demasiado diferentes. Además que…

-¿¡Además qué!?.

-Papá, creo que estoy enamorada de otro chico.

-¿¡Qué!? – Charlie estaba de pié junto a mí ahora. Se quedó en silencio.

-¿Quién es? –Dijo con más calma ahora.

-Jacob Black.

-Jacob, Jacob… Oh! No, no y definitivamente no. Tú no saldrás con ese tipejo Isabella Swan.

-Pero papá…

-NO. Edward es lo mejor para ti y punto final. Me opongo, y te digo desde ya que no dejaré que botes a tu novio por un don Nadie.

Me paré indignada de la mesa y en eso justo sentí una bocina.

¡Mierda!, me había olvidado que Edward vendría por mí.

Camine de mala gana tomando mi bolso que estaba colgado en el respaldo de mi silla, y cuando pasé por el lado de Charlie él me tomó del brazo.

-Isabella, escúchame bien.-Lo miré enfurecida.

-¿Qué quieres papá?. –El tono ácido de mi voz dejaba claro mi humor.

-Si dejas a Edward te juro que te envió con tu madre a Florida. Y hablo enserio jovencita.

Quité mi brazo de su agarre y camine a la puerta sin decir nada y echando humos.

Cerré con fuerza la puerta y caminé hasta el volvo de mi "novio". No esperé como otras veces a que me abriera la puerta, solo me senté en mi habitual asiento y me crucé de brazos.

-¿Te has peleado con Charlie?.

-Sí.

-¿Y se puede saber porqué?

-No es de tu incumbencia Edward. – Le lancé una mirada de pocos amigos y entonces él no preguntó nada más. El camino fue tortuoso, largo y por suerte silencioso. Él no dijo nada del incidente de ayer, y yo tampoco tenía ganas de hablar con él.

Aparcamos donde siempre y mi corazón se aceleró cuando vi el carro de Jacob estacionado dos autos más allá de donde estaba el nuestro. Pero él no estaba dentro. Y di un suspiro de alivio, no estaba psicológicamente preparada aún. No después de la advertencia de mi padre.

Edward me miró con cautela y luego se bajó y caminó hasta mi lado del auto para abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a bajar.

Como todos los días y como si nada hubiera pasado me tomó de la cintura y caminamos en silencio hacia nuestra primera clase.

El día transcurrió lento y tedioso. Y yo aún estaba enfadada con mi padre.

Él no sería capaz de obligarme a estar con un tipo al que no amo, ¿Verdad?.

Pensé con la cabeza fría los pros y los contras de esa conversación. Y Por un momento me permití en pensar que era lo que Edward diría cuando lo dejara por su amigo.

¿Porqué tenía que ser tan difícil todo?. ¿Qué pensará Jacob de mí?, bueno… él había dicho que me amaba.

Me pasé la hora entera de cálculo pensando en qué le diría a Jake en nuestra "Cita".

Por suerte hoy no me lo había cruzado en todo el día, tampoco había almorzado con nosotros, pero al menos sabía que había venido a clases, su auto estaba en el estacionamiento.

Con el transcurrir de las horas me sentía cada vez más ansiosa y nerviosa. Con cada recuerdo de la tarde anterior los vellos de mi piel se erizaban y mi corazón comenzaba a enviar descargas eléctricas a mi columna y me estremecí con cada una de ellas.

Agradecí al todo poderoso porque hoy las prácticas de Edward fueran más largas. Y yo le había dicho que para no esperarle tomaría un taxi a mi casa de regreso.

Miré la hora en mi móvil cada diez minutos, y para mi desgracia con eso el tiempo no avanzaba más rápido.

Me senté en la cafetería a repasar mi tarea de mañana para hacer la hora. De a poco me fui quedando sola en el lugar y entonces miré la hora otra vez.

¡16:50! Guardé rápidamente mis libros y corrí hasta el otro edificio que es donde está la biblioteca.

Casi tropiezo con mis propios pies cuando logré entrar, recuperé el equilibrio y volví a mirar la hora. Las cinco de la tarde en punto. Ya más calmada- pero aún con el corazón agitado por la carrera- observé el lugar, caminé entre los estantes de los libros y como esperaba el lugar estaba vacío, claro, no del todo.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido como si fuera posible en cuanto vi a Jake sentado en el aborde del enorme ventanal al final de un pasillo.

Caminé con cuidado hasta él para no tropezarme de nuevo y vi en su rostro dibujarse una sonrisa.

Cuando estuve frente a él mis manos comenzaron a sudar.

-Hola Jake.

-Hola Bella…


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: **Holaaa!!! Aquí yo de nuevo!! Espero que les guste este capítulo!! Ojala ver hartos Rws!!

**Nota:** lean abajo

* * *

**Dueños del Destino**

**Summary :** los caminos de la vida de dos personas muy diferentes se entrelazan por obra del destino, Bella está comprometida con Edward, tiene una vida perfecta pero rutinaria. Un día ella conocerá al chico perfecto, diferente a todo lo que ha vivido, sacándola de su monotonía. Pero no todo puede ser felicidad, resulta que él no es el indicado para ella, no es el muchacho que su padre escogió, y nunca lo será. Por lo que ella debe luchar por cambiar su destino.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: La cita**

**Jacob Pov**

Llegué temprano al instituto y por suerte no me encontré con nadie. Asique caminé tranquilamente y con las manos en los bolsillos hasta la sala.

Tenía como primera hora gimnasia, por lo que me fui a cambiar y dejé el resto de mis cosas en el casillero. La clase estuvo aburrida, el profesor estaba tomando las gincanas**(1)** atrasadas al resto de mis compañeros , yo ya lo había hecho la clase pasada, por lo que tomé mi reproductor y me senté en un rincón del gimnasio.

La siguiente hora no fue menos latosa. La señora Goff dio su lección de español, lección que yo ya conocía muy bien puesto que en mi otro colegio la había visto el año pasado.

Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase decidí que no sería capaz de sentarme en la mesa con los demás y en especial no quería verle la cara a Edward. No podía simplemente. Así que tomé mis cosas y fui a casa de Quil aprovechando que hoy no tenía más clases en la tarde, y así podía hacer hora para mi cita con Bella.

Me detuve ahí pensando un instante. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionar hoy frente a ella, no sabía si saludarla con un beso en los labios, o simplemente con un hola a lo lejos.

Hablé con Quil acerca de lo que había pasado ayer. Él era mi mejor amigo y siempre, a pesar de que la mayor tiempo se comportaba de forma inmadura, sabía que decir en estos casos. Él había pasado por lo mismo hace un par de años y ahora tenía con él a Claire. Y se veían felices al menos. Claro que ya no era amigo de Jared.

¿Acaso eso nos pasaría a Bella y a mí?

Me sentí animado cuando vi que aún tenía esperanzas.

Cuando ya estaba en la hora, le agradecí los consejos a mi amigo y me dirigí al instituto de nuevo.

Aparqué y vi que el coche de Edward aún estaba aquí, eso me puso nervioso, pero luego recordé las prácticas de las que tanto hablaba el profesor de Gimnasia hoy y me relajé.

Camine hacia la biblioteca calmado, entré en ella y no me sorprendió ver que el lugar estaba ocupado solo por la bibliotecaria quien me dedicó una sonrisa amable.

Tomé el primer libro que vi y me senté sobre un poco de cemento que sobresalía de la parte baja de un enorme ventanal al final del pasillo.

Miré la tapa del libro. "Cumbres Borrascosas", le di un vistazo superficial mientras esperaba por Bella.

En eso sentí un estruendo, y reí cuando la vi casi tropezando con sus propios pies al entrar. Por suerte la bibliotecaria había ido a dejar unos libros, supongo que a la bodega.

La vi acercarse lentamente hacia donde estaba yo. Sus pasos eran lentos y yo diría que algo inseguros. Me reí, ya que sabía que lo estaba haciendo debido a su incapacidad de caminar por una superficie plana sin tropezar con algo con lo que cualquier mortal jamás tropezaría.

Comencé a sonrojarme. Se veía en exceso hermosa hoy. Llevaba esa blusa que tan bien le queda.

Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca sentí una picazón en las manos, quería correr a abrazarla, extrañaba el calor de su cuerpo, pero me contuve, aún no sabía que venía a decirme ella.

-Hola Jake. – Me saludó con algo de timidez.

-Hola Bella. Nada más le sonreí.

Ella caminó y se sentó frente a mí encima de una mesa vieja que había.

-Esto… um.. No sé cómo empezar. – podía ver que ella estaba igual de nerviosa que yo, nunca la había visto trabarse de esa manera con sus propias palabras.

-Tranquila Bella, esto no es fácil para ninguno de los dos.

-¿Desde cuándo?.

-¿Desde cuándo qué?

-Desde cuando me amas. –agachó su cabeza y adiviné que era para esconder el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Sabía a qué se refería con su pregunta, y decidí que solo le hablaría con la verdad.

-Desde que ti la primera vez. Mi voz era un susurro nervioso.

-y porqué…

Se detuvo, y me miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que había llegado, luego mirando hacia fuera del ventanal terminó su pregunta.

-¿Porqué no me dijiste nada Jake?.

-Bella, porque tú tienes novio. –Esa respuesta nos dolió a ambos, lo pude ver en el gesto de dolor que hiso.

-Cierto. – Miró sus manos y se quedó en silencio.

La situación era bastante incómoda. Miré en lo poco que podía ver de sus ojos que aún tenía muchas preguntas.

-Bella, esto está mal. ¿Lo sabes verdad?.

Levantó su rostro y me miró avergonzada.

-Lo sé Jake, pero …

-Pero qué Bella…

-Pero ya no puedo alejarme de ti.

La vi morder su labio inferior y eso me hiso recordar que yo tampoco podía ni quería estar lejos de ella. Sus ojos estaban brillando y lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

Me acerqué a ella y la envolví en mis brazos. El calor que irradió de ella fue instantáneo y se sintió genial. Quería quedarme con ella así por siempre.

Ella me abrazó con fuerza y dejó que su llanto fuera audible. Acaricie su pelo marrón con suavidad y me sentí mal por ser el causante de esas lágrimas.

-Bella, yo tampoco puedo estar lejos de ti. No quiero y no puedo estarlo.

Levanté con cuidado su rostro afirmando con una de mis manos su mentón. La miré a los ojos y sequé sus lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano. Era extraño el contraste de mi piel con la suya, somos tan diferentes en varios sentidos. Su piel era suave, de un blanco casi níveo, con un leve tono rosado en sus pómulos. En cambio el color y textura de mis manos era tostada, y partida debido a las tardes trabajando en mi cochera. Me distraje mirando cada detalle de comparación.

Hasta que una frase que no quería oír salió de sus labios.

-Jake, no puedo dejarlo.

Me alejé un poco de ella a pesar del dolor que eso me causaba. Yo sabía eso. Pero de igual manera me golpeó duro justo en el pecho.

Pero no ayudaría de nada que yo también me quebrara.

Me volví a acercar a ella y tomé sus manos que descansaban jugando tensamente en su regazo.

-Bella, eso también lo sé.

-Pero no es por lo que tú crees. –Dijo con la voz aún más rota, como si el motivo le doliera muchísimo.

-Qué sucede Bella, dime que pasa por tu cabecita.

-Es mi padre.

Ok, esto no me lo esperaba, la verdad nunca había visto al jefe de policía, pero no entendí que tenía que ver él en todo esto.

-¿Tu padre?...

Ella se comenzó a poner más roja que antes, y puse mi mano en su rostro para secar otra lágrima que caía cuando sentí el calor excesivo en la zona que ahora estaba más colorada.

-Esta mañana… Le dije que dejaría a Edward.

Mi corazón casi se salió por mi boca, ¿Ella quería dejar a Edward por mí? ¿Estaba soñando acaso?...¿Lo que había escuchado era real o mi mente me decía lo que yo quería ir nada más?-

-Tú qué…

Me miró con vergüenza y tragó saliva antes de continuar.

-Si Jacob, quería dejar a Edward, pero mi padre me amenazó diciendo que si lo hacía me enviaría con mi madre a Florida… y yo… yo no soportaría que me alejaran de ti.

-¿¡Pero porqué el jefe Swan te diría eso Bella!?

-El cree que solo con Edward podré tener la vida que él desea para mí. Pero…

-Tiene razón Bella. –Al fin alguien cuerdo en este asunto…

-¡Jacob Black!, no tú también por favor.

La miré incrédulo, y pude ver la rabia reemplazar la tristeza que antes tenían sus ojos. Me sacó una sonrisa su reacción y me sentí tonto ante el recuerdo de todo lo que pensé anoche, ella me estaba diciendo que había estado dispuesta a dejar a su novio por mí y en cambio yo le estaba dando la razón a su padre cuando claramente ella no pensaba lo mismo.

Me reí y la abracé.

-Perdóname por ser tan tonto Bella.

Ella alejó su cabeza de mí y me miró.

-Pero Jacob, ¿Qué haremos? Yo no quiero estar lejos de ti, pero no puedo dejar a Edward o eso pasaría exactamente.

-Bueno, por ahora tendremos que guardar las apariencias. Si tú lo quieres, claro.

Ella me sonrió y secó sus lágrimas.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no te alejarás de mí?, ¿Qué no te arrepientes de haberme besado?¿Que sí me amas?

-¿Arrepentido?¿Yo?, Bella todo este tiempo he estado pensando que tú eras quien se había arrepentido, que solo me habías correspondido por que te habías confundido….

Ella me calló con un beso que me dejó loco y me rendí ante ella. La rodeé por la cintura con mis manos y ella tomó con sus manos mi rostro.

Entre pequeños roses con nuestros labios finalizamos ese beso. Nos quedamos abrazados un momento. Todos mis miedos, todas mis preocupaciones se habías desvanecido con ese beso.

* * *

**(1)Gincanas :** Secuencia de obstáculos deportivos o de secuencias tales como correr, salto en cajón y serie de abdominales. (Algo así)

**Y????? cómo estuvo?? Bueno ahora empezará la relación secreta de Bella y Jake y siiiii se vendrá un Lemmon de aquellos!!! Espero que les guste :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A:**Como ya dije, hace mucho que no me actualizaba varias de mis historias, pero ya me estoy poniendo al día con los capítulos que les debía. Este en particular es bastante corto, pero de la misma forma intenso. Espero que les guste! Y espero ver Rws… u.u

* * *

**Dueños del Destino**

**Summary :** los caminos de la vida de dos personas muy diferentes se entrelazan por obra del destino, Bella está comprometida con Edward, tiene una vida perfecta pero rutinaria. Un día ella conocerá al chico perfecto, diferente a todo lo que ha vivido, sacándola de su monotonía. Pero no todo puede ser felicidad, resulta que él no es el indicado para ella, no es el muchacho que su padre escogió, y nunca lo será. Por lo que ella debe luchar por cambiar su destino.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Primero mi felicidad**

**Bella Pov**

La tarde de ayer aún se me hacía irreal, apenas hoy recién estaba cayendo en cuenta de lo que había sucedido con Jake, de cómo mi relación paralela con él cambiaría mi vida.

Jacob me amaba tanto como yo a él, está dispuesto a luchar a pesar de que no puedo dejar a Edward.

El recuerdo de sus besos aun continúa gravado en mí. Sus palabras y su aroma no abandonan mis pensamientos, todo estaba pasando tan rápido y maravillosamente fácil, tanto que no podía ser real.

Me complicaba en cierta forma el seguir mi relación con mi "novio" pero no pude resistirme a la idea de poder a Jake conmigo. De seguir sintiendo su calor cobijar mi cuerpo, su aliento a miel y sus labios sobre los míos. Sabía a cien aciertas que estábamos jugando con fuego y que tarde o temprano terminaríamos quemándonos pero nada de eso me importaba en estos momentos ya que mis prioridades estaban claras. Y en la lista de ellas lo primero era él.

No pensé en los dichos de mi padre la mañana de ayer, ni en cómo se sentirá Edward con esta doble traición, ya que no solo estaba siendo traicionado por mí, sino también por alguien a quien bien sabía él consideraba uno de sus amigos. Lo consideré por un momento y me sentí horrible como persona al ver la realidad de los hechos. Me sentí como la persona más baja del mundo.

¿Pero acaso mi felicidad no contaba?

Medité por un instante la pregunta que me había formulado en mi fuero interno y la respuesta fue fácil de encontrar.

Por años mis prioridades sido hacer feliz a los demás. Preocupándome del bienestar de mis padres y de mantener una grata y llevadera –Hasta ahora- Relación de pareja aún cuando yo nunca había estado enamorada de ese hombre. Cumpliendo con mis actividades y deberes del instituto de sobremanera sólo porque sabía que mis padres esperaban eso o más de mí.

Pero nunca y repito "nunca" había hecho algo por mí misma, para mí, salvo ahora y por Dios que se sentía bien no tener que pensar en nadie más en que mi felicidad. Lo que yo quiero.

Me gustaría poder hacer esto sin tener que jugarle sucio, no mentir, ni tener que engañar a nadie pero eso no se podía, las amenazas de mi padre habían sido tan claras como el agua, yo no podía dejar a Edward o me iría en el primer vuelo a Florida, no es que no quisiera estar con mi madre, la extrañaba muchísimo y no la veía desde que habían decidido que lo mejor era que yo viviera con Charlie luego de que ellos se divorciaran porque ella se había ido con otro hombre. Pero no sería capaz siquiera de imaginarme lejos de Jacob ahora que por fin sabía que podíamos ser felices juntos, aún cuando tenga que ser a escondidas del mundo. Por ahora era mejor así para ambos.

Y la realidad es que no tendríamos que pasar por esto por mucho tiempo, solo quedaban unos cuantos meses para que saliéramos definitivamente del instituto, Jake y yo podríamos irnos de este aburrido pueblo juntos.

Haría lo posible por buscar una universidad lo más alejado posible de la que Edward eligiera con la esperanza de que me olvidara y tal vez encontrara a alguien, así todos seriamos felices y no sería necesario que Jake y yo tengamos que seguir ocultándonos de nadie. Y a mi padre no le quedaría otra que aceptar mi relación con él.

Aún soñaba despierta cuando Edward pasó por mi esta mañana para ir al instituto. Me resultó bastante difícil tener que saludarlo con un pequeño beso en los labios, me sentí como si a quien estuviese engañando fuera a Jake y no a Edward.

Por mi parte el beso fue en extremo frio y estoy segura que Edward lo notó ya que cuando intentó abrirse paso por entre mis labios para profundizar el beso y yo de forma instantánea me alejé de él. Edward no me dijo nada, pero sentí su incomodidad por el resto del camino.

Solo me volvió a dirigir la palabra cuando aparcamos en el instituto.

-¿Te sientes bien Bella?.

No era buena mentirosa, por lo que respondí a medias y tratando de omitir algunas cosas.

-La verdad es que no, pero ya se me pasará.

-¿Quieres decirme que te pasa?

-Ahora no Edward, quizás más tarde.

Solo asintió, cuando abrió mi puerta para caminar a clases se acercó a mí y me rodeó por la cintura con uno de sus brazos y besó mi frente. Me sentí culpable.

El día pasó sin problemas, almorzamos como siempre todos juntos en la cafetería, era tan extraño tener a Jake frente a mí y no poder correr a sus brazos, era incluso doloroso, y por sus ojos pude ver que para él también lo era, pero por suerte esta vez la sensación de vacío duraría mucho menos, ya que hoy nos volveríamos a juntar en la biblioteca a la misma hora, por suerte Edward seguía con las practicas y eso me daba tiempo para ver a Jake a solas.

… Meses más tarde …

Ya no lo soporto, quiero dejar a Edward hoy mismo.

Pero sé que no puedo, debo aguantar, debo ser fuerte, ya solo queda un mes para que acaben las malditas clases.

Las tardes de práctica se habían acabado hace un par de semanas y ya casi no podía juntarme con Jacob ya que Edward insiste en llevarme a casa en cuanto terminan las clases.

Cada día que pasa me resulta más difícil fingir frente a Edward, frente a mi padre y frente a mis amigos. Si de mí dependiera me la pasaría todo el día junto a Jacob, pero no puedo, mantener esta farsa ya casi no era posible.

Sobre mi relación con Jake no tengo quejas, muy por el contrario, nunca había sido tan feliz en mi vida como en los momentos que podía estar con él.

Me carcomía por dentro el deseo de poder besarlo libremente sin tener que escondernos de nade. Pero bueno, me consuelo diciéndome que ya no falta mucho tiempo, que ya pronto podré irme de este pueblo y ser feliz con el hombre que amo.

He de admitir que los encuentros secretos con Jacob se habían vuelto una "necesidad" necesaria. Ya no soportaba las contadas veces en que no podía juntarme con él, por suerte hoy en día existe la telefonía celular, es la manera más segura de poder platicar con Jake.

Solo le rogaba a Dios con todas mis fuerzas que este mes pase rápido.

Necesito poder gritarle al mundo que el hombre que me hace feliz y me mantiene suspirando las veinticuatro horas del día se llama Jacob Black y no Edward Cullen.


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A:** jajajaj me van a comer viva lo sé! Jajajja Pero así las dejo con la intriga de qué pasará. Espero disfruten el capítulo y dejen sus Rws. Besitos para todas. Bye!

* * *

**Dueños del Destino**

**Summary :** los caminos de la vida de dos personas muy diferentes se entrelazan por obra del destino, Bella está comprometida con Edward, tiene una vida perfecta pero rutinaria. Un día ella conocerá al chico perfecto, diferente a todo lo que ha vivido, sacándola de su monotonía. Pero no todo puede ser felicidad, resulta que él no es el indicado para ella, no es el muchacho que su padre escogió, y nunca lo será. Por lo que ella debe luchar por cambiar su destino.

* * *

**Capitulo 11: A escondidas**

**Bella Pov**

Esto parecía un sueño, pero ya había pasado un mes desde que comencé mi relación paralela con Jacob y por irreal que esto pareciera, era extremadamente feliz.

Las cosas con Edward seguían igual que siempre. Él pasaba por mí como cada mañana para ir al instituto y luego me venía a dejar a casa.

La pelea con Charlie estaba prácticamente olvidada, cuando estábamos en grupo Jake y yo intentábamos no mirarnos, aunque claro, era imposible. Las miradas secretas con Jake eran una carga de energía. Como aire para mis pulmones.

Saber que él me ama, que yo lo amo, aunque tengamos que ocultarnos del mundo entero, aunque no podamos gritarle a los cuatro vientos lo feliz que somos. Era cosa de tiempo, cuando termine el instituto iré a una universidad que esté lo más lejos posible de Edward y así podré hacer que él se aburra de mi. O quizás si tenía más suerte él encontraría a alguien más en el camino y terminaría por aburrirse de mí.

Cada tarde me veía con Jacob en el mismo rincón de la biblioteca, era algo así como nuestro escondite, rara vez iba gente a ese lugar y la bibliotecaria casi nunca estaba atenta a lo que hacíamos. Salvo por un par de veces uno que otro estudiante nos interrumpía y fingíamos estar estudiando. Pero fuera de eso, había logrado conocer mucho de Jake en este tiempo que pasábamos a solas, aunque nunca era lo suficiente.

Me había hablado de su madre, de sus hermanas, de su cuñado, de la estrecha relación que mantenía con sus amigos de La Puch y sobre las metas que tenía en la vida. Y a su vez yo le había contado cosas de mí que ni Edward ni nadie sabía. Con él podía ser yo misma, transparente.

Nuestra relación se basaba en la confianza y en el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Aunque por dentro sabía lo mucho que le dolía mi relación con Edward.

Lo único malo era que en ocasiones era imposible salvarme de los besos de Edward, tenía que caminar cada día de la mano con él a las clases o tenía que sentarme a su lado en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo. Eran situaciones que ni a Jake ni mi hacía felices, pero este era el alto precio que debíamos pagar a cambio de nuestra felicidad.

Nadie sospechaba de nosotros, y eso porque jamás habíamos dado razones para que lo hicieran.

Edward le había agradecido al día siguiente de mi pelea con Charlie a Jacob por haberme rescatado en el bosque y él solo respondió diciendo que haría eso por cualquiera de nuestro grupo.

Jessica era otro tema, ella seguía persiguiendo a Jake, pero al parecer ya se estaba dando por vencida ante las negativas de Jacob. Por suerte estaba dando vuelta la página, ya que esta tarde al fin ella había aceptado ir al cine con Mike, ellos se llevaban bastante bien, y era claro que Mike tenía intenciones más serias con ella.

Miré la hora y ya casi era la práctica de Edward, había estado ganando los últimos partidos y la temporada ya casi acababa, lo que quería decir que sería mucho más difícil poder ver a Jake después de eso por lo que decidimos hacer algo diferente hoy.

En cuanto salí de clases me monté en el mi camioneta y fui a casa.

Hoy Charlie tampoco estaría, estaba con mucho trabajo y quería aprovechar esa chance para poder salir sin tener que dar mayores explicaciones.

Dejé la cena preparada y cómo si hubiera llamado a Jake con los pensamientos él pasó por mí en su wolsvagen rojo.

Dejé el plato con fideos cubierto con un paño de cocina sobre la mesa y salí corriendo para verme con él.

Antes de que algún vecino me viera subí al auto y Jake arrancó en seguida.

-¿Dónde me llevarás hoy? –Pregunté al tiempo que lo besaba.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti. –Dijo él sonriendo. Amaba su sonrisa, era tan… ¿cómo decirlo?... Deslumbrante.

Tomé su mano que estaba levemente posada sobre la palanca de cambio y me acurruqué en su hombro mientras conducía hasta mi "sorpresa".

Finalmente paró el motor, estábamos lejos de Forks y completamente alejados de cualquier atisbo de civilización.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Ya verás. –Respondió al tiempo que entusiasmado se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Esperé por él para que abriera mi puerta.

Bajé del auto recibiendo su mano como ayuda. Una vez que dejó de besarme pude ver bien el paisaje.

-Es… Hermoso. –Estábamos en medio de un frondoso bosque que culminada al norte en un precipicio, árboles milenarios y con verdes hojas eran los amos y señores del lugar.

-¿Verdad que sí?. –Dijo mirando al horizonte.

-Simplemente un lugar como este es irreal. –Di un paso en su dirección para abrazarle y el también acortó su distancia pero no me abrazó, es más, caminó un poco más rápido y se puso atrás de mí tapando con sus manos mis ojos.

-Espera a ver la otra parte de tu sorpresa, esto apenas comienza.

-¿Confías en mí? –Me susurró al oído.

-Claro que sí. ¿Pero dónde me llevas?

-La verdad es que no sé si te había comentado que mi madre antes de morir me dejó algo en su testamento.

-No, no me lo habías dicho.

Con sus manos aún tapando mi visión me ayudó a caminar por un sendero.

-Llegamos. Dijo al fin.

Quitó sus manos y lentamente abrí mis ojos.

-¿Y esto?. –Dije asombrada al ver una hermosa cabaña ante mí.

-Es mi casa de campo, he estado trabajando en ella. –Dijo con notable orgullo en la voz.

Tomó mi mano y me invitó a pasar.

El lugar era demasiado acogedor, la decoración era mínima, pero cada pieza encajaba perfecto.

Una pequeña salamandra entibiaba el lugar y le daba un toque romántico al ambiente.

Luego de que recorriéramos todas las habitaciones entramos en la cocina donde había una cena para dos preparada.

Estaba en un sueño y no quería despertar.

Comimos y luego nos fuimos al living para ver una película que había traído.

Me acurruqué para que me rodeara en sus fuertes brazos.

No duramos mucho tiempo así, la verdad es que nunca habíamos estado realmente solos, y esta oportunidad no se repetiría nuevamente, al menos en un buen tiempo.

Con un poco de vergüenza comencé a acercarme aún más a él hasta que terminó por cargarme en sus brazos y comenzó a besarme.

Estaba ansiosa por tenerlo solo para mí, por entregarme por completo a sus caricias.

El sofá donde estábamos de pronto se tornó pequeño y el ambiente caluroso.

Todo en mi temblaba y con satisfacción comprobé que Jacob también lo hacía, estábamos entrando a temas mayores pero no nos importó, nada más nos dejamos llevar.

Enredé son cautela mis manos en su corto cabello al tiempo que sus manos jugueteaban cerca de mis caderas.

Estaba sintiendo cosas que jamás creí poder llegar a sentir, estaba quemándome por dentro pero a mi alrededor no había más fuego que el de la pequeña salamandra.

Lo besé hasta el cansancio, pero no fue suficiente, quería más, quería sentirlo aún más cerca de mí.

Mi mente se había ido a blanco y mis manos tímidamente hasta los botones de su camisa que en poco rato estuvo tirada en el piso. Oí reír de manera nerviosa a Jacob.

-¿Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres?- Preguntó con la respiración un poco entrecortada.

-Sí. –Respondí tan segura como que mi nombre es Isabella Swan.

Solo esa pequeña conversación bastó para que me tomara en sus brazos y me llevara hasta la habitación principal.


End file.
